


Derry Watches It Chapter 2 (on hiatus until i say otherwise. sorry)

by petersdadtony



Series: Derry Watches the Movie's [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Beverly Marsh Stays in Derry, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Bisexual Stanley Uris, Characters watch it, Characters watch the movie, Derry watches It chapter 2, F/M, Gay Richie Tozier, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, M/M, Mike Hanlon Goes to School with them, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Bill Denbrough, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship, The losers know about richie and eddie, The losers know about stan and bill, They are in Junior Year, Town of Derry watches it, characters watch their own movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersdadtony/pseuds/petersdadtony
Summary: This is the 3rd part in my Derry Watches series, they will be watching It Chapter 2.
Relationships: Andrea Uris/Donald Uris, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh/Tom Rogan, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Sharon Denbrough/Zack Denbrough
Series: Derry Watches the Movie's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641262
Comments: 105
Kudos: 252





	1. The Start of Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I've been having some writers block and I was kind of dreading this first chapter if i'm being honest. Since i'm pan it is always hard, for me at least, to watch the opening scene, but since there aren't any transcripts and I have to write down the movie it was, well, not the best. But hopefully this is good. Again so sorry it took so long.

S walks out from behind the screen. “Alright we are good to go,” she says to the town, only getting blank stares and uncomfortable glances. 

“Ok, um I know that you don’t really wanna see this but, it’s important that you do,” S says while looking down.

“Ok!” She says louder. “ I’m just gonna start it, Here we go,” She says while clapping her hands together as the screen turns on.

  
  


**Beverly is floating in the air, her hair is like a halo around her.**

**As she keeps on Floating, Georgies demonic voice can be heard shouting, You’ll Float too, Over and over again.**

**A Time card is now on the screen for** **September 1989**

**The losers sitting in a circle.**

“Didn’t we just see this?” Richie asks annoyed.

“We did, but I guess it’s important,” Stan says back.

**Beverly: I saw all of us. All of us were there. Back in the cistern. But we were older. We were our parents' ages.**

**Richie: Am I still handsome as an adult?**

**Richie then frames his face and makes a weird smile.**

**The rest of them laughing at him.**

**Bev: You grow into your looks.**

**Richie: What the fuck does that mean?**

“Still don’t know what that fucking means marsh,” Richie says to her.

“Well it looks like we’re about to find out fuckhead,” Bev says back with a smile.

As Richie is about to answer, Eddie interrupts, “Can we just watch this please?”.

“Whatever you want sphagheds,” Richie says.

Eddie just sighs.

**Stan: What about me?**

**Bev looks down before answering.**

“Bev?” Stan says with a questioning look on his face. 

But Bev just looks down and doesn’t answer.

**Bev: like now, but taller.**

**Bill then stands up, while grabbing the shard of glass.**

Multiple sighs from the parents can be heard.

**Bill: Swear it. Swear if it isn’t dead, if it ever comes back, we’ll come back too.**

**This time the camera focuses more on mike.**

**Mike(Voice over): Memory, it’s a funny thing.**

“W-who is that,” Bill questions.

“You’ll see,” S says from her seat.

**A heads overview of derry plays,**

**Mike(Voice over): People want to believe what they are, what they choose to remember.**

**The overview then shows the Paul Bunyan statue.**

Richie tenses and grabs Eddie’s hand.

**Mike(Voice over): The good stuff.**

**Then it shows the library.**

**Mike(Voice over):The moments**

**A hallway in the high school.**

Ben leans his head onto Bev’s shoulder and sighs.

**Mike(Voice over):The places**

**The river by bev’s old house.**

**Mike(Voice over): The people we all hold on to.**

**A newspaper floating through the alley by the butcher shop.**

Mike crosses his arms.

**Mike(Voice over): But sometimes…**

**Missing posters on a brick wall**

**Mike(Voice over): Sometimes**

**The storm drain where Pennywise took Georgie**

Bill leans more into Stan as his Mom lets out a choked sound.

**Mike(Voice over): We are what we wish we could forget.**

**As the camera goes into the sewer, children screaming can be heard.**

**The screen changes to the carnival in town,** **27 Years later** **at the bottom of the screen.**

“So we’re now watching 2016 right?” Mike questions.

“Yeah,” S says while tensing.

**It shows the many rides at the Carnival, until it stops at the water gun game.**

**Host: Ok kids, get ready… GO!**

**As he announces go, the camera starts to pan across the players, most of them children, except for the person that we stop on a 20 something year old man.**

He looks kinda like you,” Richie whispers to Eddie.

“Except it’s not, we’re gonna be 40 if it’s 2016,” Eddie says while rolling his eyes

“I know that eds, I’m just saying he looks kinda like you,” Richie says.

“Whatever you say Rich,” Eddie responds.

**Host: Who’s it gonna be? First one to pop their balloons a winner! It could be anyone! We got a real barn burner here, folks. It’s getting close. Who’s gonna catch the leader huh? Who’s gonna be the big winner tonight?**

**His balloon eventually popping as another man appears behind him.**

**Host: Oh yeah!**

**Adrian: Whoo**

**The host then rings the bell while reaching up to grab his prize.**

**Host: Winner, winner, chicken dinner.**

**Adrian: Thank you**

**Don: Wow, you really show em huh.**

**While saying this don looks down to the little girl who was playing next to Adrian, who’s looking down.**

Aww’s, were heard throughout the theater.

**Adrian: I did. I…**

**Adrian then looks down to the girl.**

**Her looking at the toy he got then looking down.**

**Adrian: Yeah**

**Adrian then turns and leans down to her level.**

**Adrian: Hey, girl, do you want this?**

“That's such a weird way of saying that,” Stan mutters, only Bill hearing him, who tries his best not to laugh out loud.

**She just looks at him and doesn’t say anything.**

**Adrian then leans closer to her and whispers in her ear.**

**Adrian: Thanks for letting me win.**

**He then hands her the toy, only for her to take it and run off smiling at her parents.**

More aww’s, were heard throughout the room.

**Adrian: Yeah.**

**Vicky’s mom: What’d you get Vicky?**

**Don: Aw such a gentleman.**

**Don hands Adrian an icee.**

**Don: Well, here is your consolation prize.**

**Don says as he pulls a I❤️Derry hat that has a tail, out of his back pocket.**

“Oh god that’s ugly,” Bev whispers, causing the rest of her friends to laugh a little. 

**Adrian: Look at that. Never been a fan of the beaver but look at this hat. I mean…**

**As Adrian puts it on, he leans in and kisses Don.**

Shouts of disgust were heard throughout the room, But Richie, Eddie, Stan and Bill all looked at the screen in a mixture of shock and hope.

**Adrian: Thank you.**

**As they kiss again, a boy at a table looks at them.**

**Don: So, we need to talk logistics.**

**Don and Adrian start to walk again.**

**Adrian: Ooh, how romantic**

**They stop walking as the boy from the table walks in front of them.**

**Boy: Romantic? What’s so fucking romantic, huh?**

Most of the people in the audience looked at the screen with approval for the boy, but a select bunch looked at him disgusted.

**The boy then slaps the slushie out of Adrians hand, causing it to spill on the ground.**

**The boy then spits at their feet.**

**Webby: Hey.**

**Don then grabs Adrians hand and starts to walk away.**

“Yes, please get out of there,” Maggie mutters, gripping Went’s hand tightly.

**Webby: Your mommas ever teach you boys to respond to someone when they ask you a fucking question?**

**Don: Come on Adrian**

**Don then pulls on adrians hand.**

**Adrian staying put until don pulling forces him to move.**

**Webby: You got a problem f*gg*t**

Both Richie and Eddie flinch and squeeze each other's hands.

Stan also flinches, but he just stays tense.

**Adrian then pulls his hand from Dons and turns around.**

**Adrian: I don’t, but Meg Ryan called. She wants her wig back.**

Some of the mom’s in the theater snort, but most of them stay silent.

**As he’s talking he plays with his necklace, while Don just looks done.**

**Don: Alright, Alright. Come on. Come on, Adrian.**

**Don finally pulls Adrian away.**

  
  
  


**Don and Adrian are now walking on the bridge, away from the carnival.**

**Don: Stuff like that, is why i have to leave this shithole town. Small minds**

**Adrien: They have small dicks**

The losers let out a laugh.

**Don: I'm being serious. We belong elsewhere. Hey look, if you end up hating New York, we can always move back here.**

**As they keep on walking, the four people from the table start to walk behind them.**

Some of the people in the room tense, but most of the others either don’t care and a select portion are happy to see what's about to happen

**Adrian: I just want to be with you. I don’t care. New York, Derry, whatever.**

**They stop walking.**

**Adrien: It’s…**

**Don: You have to say that.**

**Adrian: I don’t have to say anything.**

**They both lean in to kiss each other, but are interrupted by Webby and the rest of the people from the table.**

**Webby: Take off that fucking hat.**

‘Yeahs’ were heard throughout the theater.

Hearing the agreements throughout the room, Richie started to bounce his leg while he hid his face in Eddie's curls.

“Rich,” Eddie whispers, only to get a hum back.

“It’ll be ok, you know that right,” Eddie whispers, no`t getting a response.

Eddie just sighs and scoots closer to Richie, knowing he wouldn’t get a good answer out of him at the moment.

**Don: Come on let's go**

**Don starts to walk off, only to be blocked by the four other people from the table.**

**Webby: Wouldn’t want to give people the impression we allow a bunch of fucking fairies like you in this town.**

More agreements were heard through the theater.

**Adrian: Yeah he was born here asshole**

**Don: Alright, let’s go.**

**Don then starts to pull Adrian away, but Adrian doesn’t move.**

**Adrian: No. You know what?**

**Adrian then pulls Don back towards him and turns to Webby**

Looks of confusion were on several of the peoples faces.

‘Why wouldn’t he get out of there.

**Adrian: I’ll take off the hat for you. But why leave it there? Anything else you’d like me to take off for you tonight?**

Richie lightly snorts, but still keeps his face hidden.

“Really rich,”Eddie mutters pretending to be annoyed.

**He then turns around and looks at the other four.**

**Adrian: Any special requests, ladies?**

**Adrian then turns back to Webby, Immediately getting punched in the face.**

The losers and some of the other people in the room flinch.

**Don then tackles him, as the other 4 grab onto Adrian and throw him on the ground.**

**Don somehow ending up with three of them holding him down.**

**Adrian with Webby and the boy going towards him.**

**Webby: Mother Fucker!**

**Don: Let him go!**

Richie holds onto Eddie tighter, as Bill brings Stan closer to himself.

Stan only leaning more onto Bill.

**As Adrian rolls over, coughing and wheezing, the boy picks up the hat and puts it on.**

**Adrian starts to shake his inhaler.**

**Webby: What's that?**

**Adrian: Stop**

**Webby: I don’t think you’ll be needing that.**

Richie holds onto Eddie’s hand tighter.

**Webby then kicks the inhaler out of his hand and into the street.**

**Don: Leave him alone!**

**Boy: Hit him.**

More words of agreement were heard throughout the theater.

**Webby kicks him.**

Some cheers were heard throughout the room.

**Don: He’s got asthma, fucker!**

**One of the men that are holding him down, punches him.**

**As Webby gets on top of Adrain, Adrian tries to fight back, not getting much in before Webby punches him.**

“Jesus,” Went mutters.

**Another one of the guys Kicks Don, as the boy laughs while watching adrian.**

**Boy: Come on!**

**As Adrian wheezes more, Webby punches him.**

**Boy: Fuck him up!**

**Webby: Come on, kick him!**

**The boy then kicks him in the stomach multiple times.**

“What is wrong with these people,” Bev whispers.

**Webby: Come on, Kick the shit out of him.**

**As Webby punches him again, Don tries harder to get to him.**

**The boy laughs again as Adrian is punched again.**

**Adrian: I still hate your fucking hair.**

Some of the people looked shocked that  _ that’s  _ what he was focusing on at that moment, while others just looked upset.

**He gets punched again.**

“He looks terrible,” Mike says while looking at Adrians battered face.

**Don: Adrian! Get the Fuck Off Him!**

**The boy laughs as Adrian coughs.**

**Boy: Look what you did to his fucking face!**

**Webby then walks off and grabs the attention of the three holding Don down.**

**Webby: Hey! Hey! Help me get him up.**

“They aren’t gonna…” Stan says, trailing off.

**Don: Adrian!**

**The three walk towards Adrian, but not before they shove Don into the ground one last time.**

**Webby: Help me get this fucking punk up right now.**

“I t-t-think they are,” Bill says to Stan.

**Webby and another guy lift Adrian up off of the ground and drag him to the side of the bridge.**

**Webby: Give me the hat, Chris.**

**Chris: It’s fucking mine!**

**Webby: I said give me the fucking hat!**

**Chris then takes off the hat and angrily gives it to Webby.**

**Don: Adrian!**

“Poor boys,” Sharon says to her husband.

**As Webby puts the hat on Adrian, who is halfway over the railing, a train horn sounds.**

**Webby: You like that?**

**Webby then secures the hat on his head.**

**Webby: Welcome to Derry, motherfucker**

**Adrian is then thrown into the river under the bridge.**

Cheers were heard as he fell to the water.

**Don: No! ADRIAN! NOOOO!**

**Webby and the other guy walk away from the side of the bridge.**

**Webby: Let’s get the fuck out of here.**

**Don: NO!**

**As the six of them run back towards the carnival, Don scrambles to get up and view over the side of the bridge.**

**Don: Adrian!**

**Adrian is now floating in the river.**

“Oh thank god!”Maggie says as she sighs,not caring about the dirty glares that she got.

“Hearing his mom say this, Richie looks up from his hiding spot of Eddie’s head.

**Adrian: Help me!**

**As he keeps on bobbing up and down in the water, Pennywise shows up on one side of the river.**

“No!” Richie shouts, shrinking back into his seat as he realizes how loud he shouted.

**Adrian: Somebody fucking help me!**

**As Adrian gets closer to the edge of the river, Pennywise leans down.**

  
  


**Don runs down to the river, and looks around.**

**As he looks he sees the hat floating in the river and stares at it.**

**Adrian then gasps, causing Don to look straight at him.**

**As Don looks over, he sees Pennywise picking him up from the water.**

Eddie, grips on tighter to Richie’s hand, knowing something bad was about to happen.

**Don: Adrian**

**Don steps farther in the lake, but stops once he sees Pennywise’s full face.**

**Pennywise now has Adrians arm around him and is keeping him up with his other arm.**

**As Pennywise looks at Don,he smiles.**

**His smile getting bigger and bigger until he starts to unhinge his jaw.**

Bev turns into Ben’s side as his jaw unhinges.

**Pennywise then turns and bites Adrian in the chest.**

The losers stare at the screen in horror.

“Why,” Stan whispers, not getting an answer from his friends.

**Adrian Screams.**

**Don: NOOOO!**

**As pennywise pulls away, chewing on something, hundreds of red balloons start to float down.**

“Holy shit,” Eddie whispers, staring in shock at the screen.

**Don: Adrian!!**

**As more and more balloons float down, Don can no longer see Adrian.**

**Children: We all float down here!**

**As the balloons start to clear up, Adrian and Pennywise are no longer there.**

**Mike(Voice Over): Thing is**

**Instead of at the river we are now looking at an apartment.**

**Mike(Voice Over): Sometimes what we wish we forgotten, what we tried to leave in the past, won’t stay there,**

**As the camera looks around the room more, it focuses on a man sleeping in a chair, who wakes up as his radio goes off.**

“W-w-w-who is that?” Bill questions S.

“If you don’t figure it out in a little,” S says, “I’ll tell you.”

**Dispatcher: Units, please respond. I’m getting reports of a body found dismembered.**

**Officer: Come back, was that dismembered?**

**Dispatcher: That’s affirmative.**

“Adrian,” Bev whispers.

**The man then races over to his desk, knocking over a bottle.**

**Dispatcher: Scene is near the south entrance of the festival grounds.**

**Officer: copy that. En route. Any directive for TC?**

**As the man starts to play with the radio, An old picture of Leroy Hanlon can be seen.**

The Losers and Leroy look at the screen in confusion.

**Dispatcher: That’s affirmative. Chief said to tape off the Derry street Bridge.**

**Mike(Voice Over): Sometimes, it comes back for you.**

**Mike then leaves the apartment, grabbing a coat on the way.**

**Mike is now walking on the bridge, several police cars and an ambulance can be seen.**

**As Mike starts to walk down the side of the bridge, he spots something red in a bush.**

“Please tell me it’s not a balloon,” Maggie says hopefully.

**Mike then picks up the balloon and stretches it out, a white I <3 Derry printed on it.**

“Of course it is,” Maggie says annoyedly.

**Mike then looks up and starts walking towards one of the pillars, Lightly gasping when he sees COME HOME written in blood on it.**

“Well that’s just great!” Richie says.

**As Mike stumbles back a little,** S stops the screen and walks to the front of the room.

But before she get a word out Mike starts talking.

“That was me wasn’t it,” He says, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah,” S says, “I just wanted to stop this so I could explain a little, what’s going to happen next.”.


	2. Smoke Up Asses, Car crashes, Throw Up, Video Calls, and A Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys of the club see themselves grown up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long I really tried to get it out by tuesday but that didn't happen.  
> I hope this is good tho.  
> The last part was really hard to write.

“Ok so basically mike is going to call all of your older selves and we’ll see what happens,” S says.

“Alright,” she says, “Let's get to it,”.

The screen then started up.

**The book** **The Attic Room** **sits on a table, a watch on top of it.**

**As the camera scrolls up a man with glasses on his forehead stares at a laptop.**

“Who’s that,” Richie asks while looking at the screen.

“I think it’s Bill,” Stan says looking back and forth between his boyfriend and the man on the screen. 

Richie looks back and forth between the two before agreeing.

**As he keeps on staring we see that he’s in a trailer.**

**Eventually someone knocks on the door.**

**As the door to the trailer opens the man knocks the glasses onto his nose.**

**PA: Mr. Denbrough? They need you on set.**

“Nice guess, Staniel,” Richie says, lightly clapping his hands.

The rest of the losers lightly laugh at his antics.

**The man, now identified as Bill, walks out of the trailer.**

“That’s our boy,” Sharon chokes out while tearing up.

“It is,” Zach says while bringing her closer to himself.

**PA: We’re just going this way.**

**As they walk up to it, the big door shuts but Bill just quickly goes under it.**

“Really Bill,” Stan says, amused.

Bill smiles back at him.

**Man: Hey! Clear the door!**

**Bill then turns to him.**

**Bill: Oh, come on. You’ve never seen Indiana jones?**

Light laughs are heard throughout the room.

**As Bill keeps on walking another man with a cart comes by, causing him to stop.**

**Man: watch your back.**

**PA: Hey, hey. You a crew member?**

**Bill: I’m the writer.**

Bill looks at the screen in shock, ‘I become a famous writer?’.

**Bill keeps on walking farther onto the set, eventually stopping behind a bloodied woman who’s looking into a mirror and making scared faces into it.**

“Is it me, or does she look like Bev?” Eddie whispers into Richie’s ear.

Richie looks at the screen a little before he starts to laugh somehow getting a “She does,” out through his laughter.

The rest of their friends just give him a puzzled look.

Richie just laughs harder.

**Assistant(whispering): Your husband’s here.**

Bill looks at the screen in shock as Stan slowly curls in on himself.

“Hey, this is literally so far in the future, and we’re finding out what happens, which means we can change what happens, it’ll be ok stanny,” Richie whispers into stan’s ear.

Stan just gives Richie a smile and lowers his feet back onto ground.

**She then turns and looks at him.**

**Audra: Hey! Do you have the pages?**

**But before he can answer, a crane comes down in between them.**

“Who is that?” Ben asks S.

“That is Peter Bogdanovich, he’s a director,” S says while looking at him.

“Thank you,” Ben says as he gives her a small smile.

**Woman: Everyone keep clear of the crane.**

**Peter Bogdanovich: My friend, the film needs an ending. You do know that right?**

“Why can’t they just use the book's ending?” Bill questions.

“You’ll see,” S says 

**Bill: Oh yeah.**

**Audra: You said that you needed another day to finish the pages, and we’re shooting this thing. It’s tonight.**

**Bill: that’s like 17 hours.**

**Peter Bogdanovich: Everybody, calm down, okay?**

“But everyone’s calm,” Mike says questionably.

**Bill: I’m calm.**

**Peter Bogdanovich:I want you to be happy with the movie. You understand? I’m on your side.**

**Bill: That’s great. ‘Cause in my book the ending…**

**Peter Bogdanovich: Is terrible. All due respect, people loved your book. Loved. They hated the ending.**

“Oh,” Bill says while blushing.

**Bill: You said you liked the ending.**

**Peter Bogdanovich: That was a lie. We gotta do better okay?**

**Bill: Yeah, Yeah.**

**Peter Bogdanovich: Audra, you have my notes. Would you…**

**He then gestures to Bill, Audra just nods back.**

**Peter Bogdanovich: Okay thank you very much. Take me back to one, please.**

**The crane starts to go up.**

“That’s such a cool way to leave,” Richie says, “I wanna do that.”.

"Richie no," Eddie says.

"Richie yes," He says back

**Bill: Bye.**

**He then turns towards his wife.**

**Bill: You have his notes?**

**Audra: He’s not wrong.**

**Bill: You hate my endings, too?**

**Audra: Not all your endings. But this…**

**Bill: Okay.**

“Maybe try letting her finish,” Bev says.

**Bill starts to walk off.**

**Audra: Just…**

**She follows after him.**

**Audra: What? Do you want me to keep lying to you just because I'm your wife?**

**Bill: You’re my wife? No. no. but you know what? You’ve been blowing smoke up my ass for eight years? I guess I thought you were someone else.**

“This isn’t going to end well,” Mike says.

**Audra: I have not been blowing smoke up your ass.**

**They eventually stop walking, standing at the craft service table.**

**Bill: Everybody wants a happy ending. Everybody wants closure. But that’s not the way life works out.**

**Audra is now holding a piece of celery as Bill pours himself a cup of coffee.**

**Audra: I think what Peter wants and what the studio wants…**

**Bill: The Studio? When’d you become a company man? Jesus you’re an artist. Come on. What’s wrong with just doing it the way it’s written? The way I wanted. What’s wrong with being the woman I want you to be?**

As Bill gets glares from several of the women in the theater, he just stares at the screen.

His face, a mixture of shock and horror.

“Bill!” His mom says while lightly glaring at him.

“I I-I’m sorry,” Bill says.

**Audra: Fuck you, Bill.**

**Bill: On the page. The part, I mean. Not you.**

“Still not acceptable,” Bev says.

**As Bill is about to talk more, his phone rings and he goes to get it out of his pocket and look down at it.**

**Audra walks away.**

**As Bill is leaving the stage, he answers his phone.**

**Bill: hello?**

**Mike: Bill Denbrough? It’s mike.**

**Bill: Mike who?**

Mike looks down before looking back up at the screen and crossing his arms over his chest.

**The screen then switches to Mike, who’s in his apartment.**

**Mike: Mike Hanlon.**

**It then switches back to Bill**

**Mike: From Derry.**

All seven of them look at their laps.

**Bill then groans while he clenches his fist.**

**It switches back to Mike**

**Mike: You need to come home.**

**It switches one last time to Bill, who’s holding up his hand and looking at his palm.**

“Huh,” Stan says, only to get questioning looks thrown his way.

“What?” Bill asks.

“You didn’t stutter at all,” Richie says.

Bill smiles once he realizes that he was right.

“Yeah,” He says, “I g-g-guess not.”.

  
  


**The screen now shows a city, with various honking horns and focuses on a speeding car.**

**As Eddie keeps on driving the car he reaches for a pill bottle in the center console.**

Richie’s face lights up as he sees Eddie on the screen.

“Ok that is 100% you,” Eddie says to Richie.

**Myra: Eddie, I keep telling you not to scare me like this. And you never listen to me.**

**Eddie: Alright. Myra, please. Not now.**

Richie’s face immediately falls as Eddie scoots closer to him.

**Eddie then opens the pill bottle and lifts it to his mouth.**

**It then switches to a blonde woman, myra, lighting a candle on the mantle above the fireplace.**

**Myra: You shouldn’t be out there.**

**As she keeps on talking we get a better look at her face.**

Several noises of shock were heard throughout the room as Eddie looked at the screen in horror. 

Richie slowly starts to laugh. 

Eddie turns his head towards him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just,” Richie somehow gets out, tears slowly fall from his eyes.

A look of understanding crosses Eddie's face as he leans in closer and gives Richie a hug.

“It’s ok,” Eddie says as Richie leans into the hug, “It’s ok…”

“But It’s not ok is it Eddie!” Richie Interrupts, “You marry your fucking mom,”.

“I know that Richie! You think I can’t see!?” Eddie shouts as he pulls away from the hug to look Richie in the eyes.

“But we’re seeing this, we can change this,” Eddie says as he points to the screen where Myra is talking, “Ok?”.

“Yeah, yeah,” Richie says while nodding a little.

Richie just pulls Eddie closer.

**Myra: Eddie, it’s not safe to drive when the roads are slick like this.**

**It then switches back to Eddie, still driving.**

**Eddie: Sweetheart, it stopped raining, like, three hours ago. All right? Everything is gonna be fine.**

“She’s exactly like Sonia,” Maggie says quietly, the other parents around her nodding in agreement.

**As he’s talking a taxi drives up next to him and honks.**

**Eddie: HEY DICKHEAD! FLOW OF TRAFFIC MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?**

Richie lets out a laugh as Bev snorts.

**It then switches back to myra, who is now settling down on the couch.**

**Myra: What if you hydroplane?**

**It then switches back to him.**

**Eddie: I’m not gonna hydroplane. It is my job to assess risks.**

“You don’t become a doctor?” Ben questions with a hand over his stomach.

“I guess not,” Eddie responds with a small frown on his face.

**Eddie: So, please trust me when I tell you that, statistically speaking, I am much more likely to get into an accident because I am talking to you on the phone! All right? I have to go. I will talk to you soon. Goodbye.**

**As he hangs up the phone, he immediately gets another call.**

**Eddie: Edward Kaspbrak speaking.**

Richie snorts. 

Eddie lightly punches his shoulder.

**Myra: You didn’t say okay, bye I love you, like you usually do.**

**Eddie:Listen to me. I can’t. I’m going to be late to this…**

**He gets another phone call, this one from Derry Maine.**

**Eddie is now staring at the screen in his car.**

**A blank look on his face.**

“This isn’t g-g-gonna end good,” Bill mutters.

**Eddie: meeting**

**Myra: Say I love you Eddie.**

**Eddie: Okay, I love you mommy.**

As laughs are heard, Eddie blushes and hides his face in Richie’s shoulder.

**It then switches back to Myra, who looks very confused.**

**Myra: What?**

**It then switches back to Eddie who closes his eyes, still driving.**

**Eddie: Myra. Bye.**

**Eddie hangs up and takes the call from Derry.**

**Eddie: Hello? Who’s this?**

“Eds you look like you’re about to throw up,” Bev says.

**Eddie is now staring wide eyed at the screen of his car.**

**Mike: It’s me. Mike.**

**Eddie: Mike who?**

**As Eddie keeps on staring at the screen of the car, he runs a red light and gets hit by a honking taxi.**

Multiple shouts of “Eddie!,” can be heard from the first couple of rows.

“I’m ok,” Eddie says, “This is still ways away guys.”.

**Mike: Eddie! You okay?**

**Eddie: Yeah, I’m pretty good!**

  
  


**We’re now looking at the fire escape of a building where a man runs out and throws up over the side of the stairs.**

**Another man following after him.**

“Ok that has to be Richie,” Bev says while laughing a little.

The rest of them Nod but still wait for the confirmation.

**Steve: Dude! Dude! What the Fuck? You were fine like five seconds ago. Who was it? Who called? Huh?**

**But the man just breathes heavily while looking over the side of the stairs.**

**Steve: Rich? Rich? Talk to me.**

“Nice guess Bev,” Mike says while giving her a high five.

“Ok wait,” Richie says, “ What the Actual Fuck Happened to ME!?”.

“Chee you look great,” Eddie says.

“Um no Eds, I look like a muppet that’s done eighteen lines of coke and then shit himself!” Richie shouts causing Bev and Stan to laugh and Eddie to scowl at him.

“Richie, what?” Bill says as he turns his head to look at him.

“I said what I said,” Richie says back.

“Chee you don’t look anything like that,” Eddie says.

“Whatever you say Ed’s,” Richie says.

**Stev then pulls out a handkerchief and hands it to Richie.**

Maggie smiles at the screen and whispers to Went, “That’s our boy.”.

“Yeah,” Went says with tears in his eyes.

**Steve: You’re on in 2 minutes. You good?**

“Wait, what?” RIchie asks.

“You’ll see,” S says to him.

**Richie grabs the handkerchief and wipes his mouth.**

**Steve: ‘Cause you look not good.**

**Richie waits a second before answering.**

**Richie: I’m fine.**

**Steve: You’re fine? Okay.**

“You are not fine,” Stans says to him.

“Well according to 40 year old me I am,” Richie says back, causing Stan to sigh.

**As Richie starts to go back inside he hands the handkerchief to Steve, who throws it back onto the ground.**

**Steve: And we’re walking. We’re walking.**

**Stagehand: Sixty seconds.**

**They speed up.**

**Steve: Even faster. All right. Can we get him a bottle of water, maybe?**

**Richie: Bourbon.**

**Steve: Bourbon. Sure, sure.**

**Richie: And a mint.**

“That doesn't sound like a good combo,” Went mutters.

**They pull back a curtain and keep walking.**

**Steve: it is showtime.**

**Richie: I don’t think i can do this.**

**Steve: It’s what you do.**

“Why is he pushing you so much to do this?” Eddie asks

“I don’t know,” Richie asks while wondering the same thing.

**As they walk, the stagehand hands Richie a glass of bourbon and a box of tic tacs.**

**Steve: You kill. You’re a killer.**

**Richie: That was fast.**

**Richie takes a big sip of the bourbon and then shakes multiple mints into his mouth.**

**Steve: Okay. We are good to go, and…**

**Richie starts to go out the emergency exit, only to be grabbed by Steve.**

“Jeez he’s really pushy,” Bev mutters.

**Steve: Hey! Where we going? Where we going? No. This way. Attaboy. Okay.**

**They finally stop at the curtain by the stage, Richies hands shake.**

**Richie: All right. How do I look?**

**Steve: Your hands are shaking, Rich.**

**Richie: Shit.**

**Richie hands Steve the Bourbon and mints.**

**Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Richie Tozier!**

**Richie walks out waving to the cheering audience, stopping at the mic stand.**

“You really shouldn’t be out there, Chee, you look like you’re gonna throw up again,” Eddie says to Richie.

But Richie just looks at the screen in wonder.

**Richie: All right. How are we doing tonight? So, my girlfriend caught me uh masturbating to her friend’s facebook page.**

As the parents groan Ben asks, “What’s facebooks,”.

“Oh ok so facebook is like a, ok wait no it’s a social media platform, basically it’s a way to stay connected to people,” S explains.

**The audience laughs.**

**Richie: And uh so now i’m in masturbators anonymous. And I stand up at the first meeting and i say, My name is Richie Trashmouth--**

“I thought I didn’t remember anything from Derry,” Richie asks.

“I guess the name stuck,” S says, “I’m not sure.”.

**Boy1: Beep beep**

**Boy2: Shut up richie**

**Boy3: Fucking perv**

**Boy4(Who sounds like Eddie): Shut up Richie.**

“Did that sound like Eddie to anyone else?” Bev asks, getting nods and ‘yeahs’ back.

**Boy5: Pussy!**

**Richie: Trashmouth. Uh…**

**Steve is shaking his head.**

**Richie: Forgot the joke.**

**Scattered applause can be heard from his audience.**

“Well this is going great,” Richie says sarcastically.

“I’m sure you’ve had better performances, this is after I called you so you were probably just shaken up,” Mike says.

“Yeah you’re probably right,” Richie says.

**Woman: You suck.**

**Richie just chuckles awkwardly.**

**A phone ringing can be heard as we switch to a meeting at** **HANSCOM & ASSOCIATES** **.**

Ben’s eyes widen.

**Man: Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for letting us present to you today.**

“Is that Ben?” Bev asks.

“Uh no,” S says laughing a little, getting confused looks from the 7.

“You’ll see soon,” She says.

**We get to see a model of a building.**

**Man1: Now this will include over a million square feet of commercial and residential space. State of the art office towers.**

**Man2: What i’m really looking for is to understand how we create even more retail opportunities. If we put in walls here and all along here**

Ben gives S a questioninng look, but she shakes her head.

**The second man points to multiple places on the blueprints.**

**Ben: Lose them.**

**We then see that a man is watching the meeting through his computer, but is shown to the room on a tv.**

“That can’t be…”Ben says trailing off as the second man continues.

**Man2: With all due respect, Mr. Hanscom…**

**Ben: Ben, please.**

“It is,” Bev says to Ben, who has a look of shock on his face.

“Damn haystack,” Richie says while whistling, Eddie slapping his shoulder.

**And with all due respect to you, I’m getting claustrophobic just looking at this model. Aren't you? Look. Throw up more walls, it’s gonna feel like a prison. You know what people do in prison? This should be a place that brings people together. A meeting ground.**

**Ben then looks at his wallet and opens it to look at an old piece of paper with Beverly's signature on it.**

Bev looks at her boyfriend with a smile as he looks back sheepishly.

**Ben: A clubhouse. And if, while people are there…**

**Ben’s phone rings.**

**Ben: Excuse me for one second.**

**Ben then hangs up and grabs his phone, answering it while he walks to the window in his office.**

**Ben: Hello?**

**Mike: Ben? It’s Mike Hanlon. From Derry.**

“Jeez, h-how many times did y-y-you have to say that,” Bill questions.

“I’m guessing six times,” Mike replies to Bill who’s now blushing.

**As Ben talks to Mike we get to look at the stars, which turn into puzzle pieces.**

**As we get closer to the pieces we see a man working on the puzzle while listening to opera music.**

“Ok that has to be Staniel,” Richie says, “I mean it’s a bird puzzle.”.

Stan just glares at him.

**Patty: Should I just book it? You’re sure you can get away from work?**

**Stan: It’s summer, why not?**

**Patty: Okay, we are Buenos Aires bound.**

“Awww,” Bev says, “You guys are cute.”.

As she says this Bill looks down and clasps his hands together.

“Hey we get to see this, that means we get to fix tings,” Stan says turning in his seat to face Bill, “I don’t know what’ll happen to us but we still can fix whatevers about to happen by seeing this.”.

**As Patty laughs, Stan goes onto the ground to get a fallen puzzle piece.**

Andrea looked at the screen with a smile as Donald grabbed her hand and kissed the top of her head.

**As he gets up, his phone starts to ring.**

**He picks it up and answers it.**

**Stan: Stanley uris speaking.**

**Mike: It’s Mike.**

**Stan: I’m sorry?**

**Mike: Mike Hanlon. From Derry.**

**Stan stares off into the distance for a little bit before answering.**

**Stan: Mike. God sorry. Yes, hi.**

“Wait, why does Stan remember Mike,” Richie asks as his stomach drops a little.

**Stan laughs nervously.**

**Stan: I-I don’t know know why-y I didn’t um. How long’s it been?**

**Mike: A long time.**

**Stan stands up from the ground.**

**Mike: 27 years**

**Stan walks away from the table.**

**Stan: it’s come back hasn’t it?**

“H-how do I remember it?” Stan asks as he pulls his legs up onto the seat and looks at the shocked faces around him.

Stan looks over to S but she just looks down.

**It switches to Mike who’s sitting at his desk.**

**Stan: That’s why you’re calling me?**

**Mike: It’s starting again, Stan.**

**It switches back to Stan who nods with his eyes closed.**

**Mike: Bad things are happening.**

**Stan: Yeah you did you call the others? I mean, what if they don’t come?**

“Of course w-w-w-we’d come, we made a promise,” Bill says, getting yeahs from the rest of the 7.

**It switches back to Mike.**

**Mike: We made a promise, remember?**

**It switches back to Stan.**

**Mike: How soon can you get her?**

**Stan: Um… Well I uh…. Yeah I would need to do a few things, I would--**

“Mike--,” Ben says only to be interrupted by him.

“Why am I being so pushy,” Mike asks, not getting an answer.

**Mike: Tomorrow. We don’t have much time.**

**Stan closes his eyes and breathes deeply.**

**Mike: I’ll text you everything you need.**

**It switches back to mike.**

**Mike: I’ll see you soon, Stan the Man.**

“Somethings wrong,” Eddie says.

**Mike hangs up and puts a check by his name on a list.**

  
  


**A naked stan gets into the bath, His clothes neatly piled on the toilet.**

Shouts of shock and disgust were heard throughout the theater.

“Was that really necessary,” Stan asks S.

“I didn’t make this, I'm just showing it to you,” She replies.

**Stan turns off the water and heavily breathes in and out.**

**You can see something on the rim of the tub.**

“What’s that,” Ben asks.

“I don’t know,” Stan says squinting at the screen.

**As stan lies in the water we go into a flashback of the day they cut their hands.**

**_Bill walks up to Stan._ **

**_Bill (Mouthing): Do You Swear?_ **

**_A young stan nods._ **

“Why are we seeing this again?” Bev questions.

**Back to the actual stan, who’s looking up.**

**We now see that it's a razorblade on the rim of the tub.**

Stans eyes widen as he realizes what his older self is about to do.

As Richie sees the blade he grabs Stans hand with so much strength his hand turns white.

**Stan: I swear Bill.**

**_Bill cuts Stan's hand._ **

**_Stan winces._ **

“Stan what’s g-g-going on,” Bill asks, but Stan just sits there frozen with wide eyes.

**TW**

**Stan is now leaning on the side of the tub, one of his arms hanging out.**

**Red can be seen on the rim of the tub.**

Andrea lets out a sob as Donald pulls her closer.

The group of 6 scoot closer to Stan trying to make sure he’s still with them now. Tears streaming down all of their faces.

**As the camera zooms out slowly you can see the blood running down his wrists and the bath water turning red.**

As they all have a hand on him, Stan just sits there numb.

**The camera switches to under his hand where blood is dripping down onto a leopard print rug.**

**TW**

The air is thick as the screen pauses.

S stands up and says “We’re gonna take a break.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna have them have a conversation with Stan next chapter. I'm just not in the right headspace to include that in this chapter.


	3. A Talk with Friends and Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan has a talk with his friends and his mom. Sorry this is so short.

Everyone sat tense in their seats, the only sounds in the room was Andrea’s crying. After a couple of minutes Stan breaks the silence. “I-I’m so sorry,” He whispers, Immediately breaking down into sobs after. 

“I-I-It’s ok,” Bill says as he hugs Stan closer, his own tears falling. 

“No It’s Not!” Stan shouts, “I just- oh god I just,” He continues in a whisper before turning his face into Bill's shoulder. 

“You’re right,” Richie says, “You’re right Stan, that’s not ok-,” Before he can finish shouts of protest come from the rest of his friend.

“Let me finish,” He says calmly, not sounding like his usual self. 

  
  


They all look at him to continue.

“Ok um, It’s like what Eddie said to me when we saw his moms clone,” Richie says while quickly looking at Eddie, receiving a glare before his face turns into understanding.

“We’re seeing this now,” Eddie continues, “We can change what happens, we can make sure this never happens.”. 

  
  


As a look of realization spreads onto their faces as Mike speaks up. 

“Stan we can change this but only if you talk to us about this, we need to know if you ever feel like this,” he says while gripping Stan's hand tightly.

“Ok?” He questions.

It takes a little but he answers back.

  
  


“Yeah, yeah, ok I can do that,” Stan says as he lifts his head from Bill’s shoulder and nods.

“Look um, I love you guys but I uh,” Stan says while getting up and then pointing to his mom,who has her face stuffed into the crook of donalds neck, “I need to go…”.

“Yeah of course,” Mike says, Everyone nodding. 

“Bye,” Stan says as he walks up the stairs to his mom's seat.

As Stan leaves Bev looks down at her lap.

“Hey, you ok? Ben asks.

“Yeah, yeah,” She says while looking back up to him and giving him a fake smile.

As Stan makes it up to the next aisle, the parents in their seats moved their legs so he could walk by. Once he got to his parents seats he looked to his dad, trying to give an apologetic look. Thankfully his dad understood and gave a small nod. Stan then crouched down in front of his mom, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before speaking up. “Mom,” He says in an almost whisper, she doesn’t hear him. “Mom,” He says a little bit louder, this time grabbing her attention.

A couple tears leak from Stan’s eyes as she looks at him. “I’m-I’m so sorry--,” Stan says, but before he can finish his mom stands and pulls him up and into a fierce hug. 

“No,” She says strongly, 

“You do not need to apologize.”. She pulls back from the hug and cups his face. 

“Stan, honey, this isn’t your fault, I know this is hard to accept but it isn’t,” she says. 

“I love you so much and,” She says and then points down to his friends, “i’m pretty sure your friends are already trying to come up with a solution to stop this.”. 

“I’m gonna let you get back to them, but I love you so much and please Stanley, if you ever feel like that, please come to me,” She says and then draw him into a tight squeeze before letting him go. 

Once Stan is back in his seat, S stands up in front of the theater. 

“Ok um, are we ready to start watching again?” S says waiting for nods and thumbs up from the main front rows. Once she gets a nod from them she says, “Ok here we go.”. As she walks back to her seat she looks at bev one last time in understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that Bev knows about Stan, and I was going to have that in this chapter but I think it'll be better to have them find out from the movie not from her and her scene with her husband is next and I don't want to take away from that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	4. Breaking the Cycle and Bowers and How Henry Turned Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev's scene with her husband and Henry's arrest and getting back his knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! I tried my best to write the reactions to Bev's scene with her husband and I wasn't sure what to put as a reaction to Henry. I also decided to put all the flashbacks into italics.

The screen starts up where S left it.

**The blood drips move to the right, eventually falling onto a sleeping Bev’s cheek.**

**She gasps awake as the last drop falls.**

**As she lays there trying to calm down, her phone starts to buzz.**

Ben looks over to Bev with a smile on his face.

Bev, who has been looking at the screen, looks over to him and smiles back.

**Bev is now sitting on a couch next to a window, looking out onto the rainy street, talking to Mike.**

**Mike: You made a promise, Beverly.**

**Bev: I-I’m so sorry, Mike. I don’t even really remember.**

**Mike: Haven’t you ever wondered why you can’t seem to remember the things most people should, about where they’re from, about who they are, why you have that scar on your hand?**

“Jeez that must be so confusing,” Mike mutters, causing Ben to shoot a questioning look at him.

“Not remembering your childhood I mean,” Mike says to Ben.

“Ah,yeah,” Ben replies nodding his head.

**Bev looks down at her hand.**

**Mike: No one else remembered, either. Eddie, Ben, Stan, Richie… Bill**

**Bev: Bill?**

Bev looks at the screen confused. ‘Why wouldn’t I remember Ben?’.

**Mike: You have to come back. You all do.**

**Bev finally looks up from her hand.**

**Bev: When?**

**Bev is now stuffing multiple things into a duffle bag.**

**Grabbing shirts and sweaters and shoes from her giant closet.**

“Jeez Bev,” Richie whistles, “That thing is huge.”.

Bev just laughs along with the rest of her friends.

**Bev then grabs one final pair of shoes and starts to walk out of the closet, then walking back to grab the forgotten duffle bag.**

**Once she zips it up and grabs it, only to have her husband standing in the doorway.**

**She stops and gasps as she sees him.**

A select few jump at seeing him.

**Tom: Woah. Are you ok? What’s going on? It’s uh the middle of the night and you’re packing?**

**Bev walks past him, briefly kissing him as she goes.**

**Bev: I didn’t want to wake you honey. I know this week’s been really exhausting.**

**Bev then sets the duffle onto the bed and starts to put on her shoes.**

**Bev: I just got a phone call from an old friend from Derry.**

“Something doesn’t seem right,” Eddie whispers to Richie, who just gives him a questioning look back.

**She looks up to where he’s standing in the doorway once her shoes are on.**

**Bev: I have to go back there. It’s really hard to explain why.**

**Tom: It’s ok.**

**He then makes his way over to where she’s sitting.**

**Tom: You don’t have to explain yourself to me. Relax**

**Once he’s sat down, he reaches over and grabs one of her hands.**

**Tom: I trust you.**

**Bev: Thank you**

**They then kiss.**

**Bev gets up and starts to walk away, only for Tom to grab onto her wrist, causing her to turn back towards him.**

Bev tenses and grabs onto Ben’s hand.

**Tom: I just... don't understand why you’d lie to me.**

**They both look at each other, Bev shaking her head as he starts to stand up.**

**Tom: I heard you. You said the name mike.**

**Bev: Yes, my friend. See there was a group of us back then, an-and we all made a promise to each other when we were kids.**

Bev grips even tighter onto Ben’s hand, still looking at the screen, but with a blank look on her face.

**Bev starts talking faster as she tries to explain herself to him.**

**Tom: You know trust is everything in a relationship. You know it’s everything to me, right?**

Eddie tenses and moves a little closer to Richie, who puts his arm over his shoulder.

**As he’s talking he reaches forward to Bev’s head but she tries to pull away.**

**Bev: I know This isn’t right.**

**Tom: What? Like the last time?**

**Bev: I never cheated on you.**

**She then moves forward to kiss him, but he grabs onto the side of her head.**

“What am I doing,” Bev whispers so quietly Ben barely hears her.

**Tom: You’re a bad fucking liar, Bev.**

**She groans in pain while trying to pull away.**

**Sadly but his grip is too tight.**

The theater stays silent, the only sounds being from the movie and the small whimper or sniffle coming from the front.

**Tom: You’re not going anywhere, ok? I want you to stay right here**

**Tom walks Bev back, his grip still tight in his hair.**

**Tom: And you’re gonna show me what it is you’re gonna do with Mike.**

Mike winces as Bev shudders at the man on the screen's implication. 

**Tom slams Bev into the mantle above the fireplace.**

**Tom: Ok?**

**Bev: You’re hurting me honey.**

**Tom moves his hand from Bev’s hair to her neck.**

**Keeping her in place in a chokehold.**

Bev moves her head to hiding in the crook of Ben’s neck, waiting til it was over.

Ben just sat there and comforted her, not sure what else to do.

**Tom: No one else is gonna love you like me. You know that right?**

“Yeah, because this is how you love someone,” Stan mutters, pissed off.

**As Tom talks, Bev moves her hand to his cheek and scratches forcefully at it.**

Ben squeezes her hand, still holding her.

Richie pumps his fist but otherwise stays silent.

**As she does this he lets go of her neck and moves to the side.**

Ben lets out a small sigh of relief, Bev still hiding her face from the screen.

**We see three deep bleeding scratches on his cheek.**

Some of the men in the room wince at the three scratches on his face.

**As he stays standing with his back to her, she moves closer to him.**

**Bev: I-I-I’m I’m sorry.**

**As she moves closer, he grabs a belt.**

**He then uses it to hit her, Bev blocking her face with her arms.**

All of the losers wince at the sounds it makes as it hits her arms, Bev scooching even closer to Ben.

This causing him to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

**He then hits her arms again, but as he goes for a third time she grabs his arm, stopping him.**

**Tom: Don’t make this fucking harder!**

**Bev: Don’t**

**Tom then punches Bev in the face, causing her to fly back onto the bed behind her.**

The boys and their parents wince.

Bev snuggles closer as a few tears leak from her eyes.

**As she lays on the bed, Tom starts to take his shirt off while walking forward.**

**Only to get stopped as she kicks him in the face.**

Ben briefly smiles at the screen as She kicks him.

The rest waiting on the edge of their seats to see if he tries to do anything else.

**As he stumbles back, Bev falls off of the bed scrambling towards the door.**

**As she tries to get to the door, she hits the nightstand and a picture frame falls off.**

**Tom gets up and starts charging towards Bev, yelling**

The first 2 rows wait tensely to see what he does.

**Bev, while getting up, flings the fallen picture frame at him, but he blocks it and keeps on charging at her.**

“Shit,” Richie whispers.

**Bev then gets up and grabs another picture frame and swings it, hitting him in the face and knocking him to the ground**

**Bev then grabs her bag and backsteps out of the room.**

The 6 boys cheer as the Bev on the screen makes her way out of the room, this causing Bev to look up from Ben’s shoulder and look at her friends.

**She then goes down the stairs where we see a painting of her and her husband.**

**Bev makes it to the bottom of the stairs as her husband stops in front of the painting to yell at her.**

**Tom: You’re Nothing Without Me! You Know That, Right!?**

“He’s wrong, you’re so much more, so much better. And like everything else that’s wrong with what’s happening we’ll fix it,” Ben says as he turns Bev to look at him.

“Yeah ms. Scarlett, Benny boy’s right. We’ll change it,” Richie says with a soft smile on his face.

Bev just nods at them.

**Bev then makes it outside of the house.**

**Tom: Tell Me I’m Wrong!**

**As she makes it down the stairs she leaves her ring on the porch.**

Bev smiles at her onscreen self, happy that she’s sticking up for herself.

**Bev is now walking down the street in the rain as a taxi pulls up next to her, honking.**

**As she walks to it the camera stops on a sewer drain and then zooms into it.**

All of the Denbrough family tenses in their respective seats at seeing the sewer.

  
  


**We then go into the sewer where a big rush of water blows past and then outside to the sewer entrance where the four boys found Ben.**

**_As we look over the rocks and water we see a bunch of dead body’s and water that’s turning red._ **

Screams and sobs were heard throughout the room as some of the parents identified their children.

**_As we pan over the water, we also get closer to it, until the view turns upside down._ **

**_As the camera is fully upside down, Henry Bowers pops out of the water screaming._ **

Screams were around the theater as Henry popped out from the water, but the front rows just stayed silent, wondering why they were watching Henry.

**_We now look at the bowers rusting mail box, the view moving a little where we see Henry walking down the road._ **

**_As we switch from looking at the house where several police cars sit and the coroners are taking a body from the house._ **

**_As one of the officers looks down the road, they see Henry walking down the road._ **

**_Chief Borton: Jesus christ. Boys!_ **

**_The rest of the police at the house then draw their weapons and slowly walk towards henry._ **

“He looks crazy,” Maggie whispers to her husband.

Went just nods his head a little, agreeing with her.

**_Chief Borton: Little pricks got balls, I'll give him that._ **

**_Henry walks closer to them._ **

**_Chief Borton: Far enough Bowers!_ **

**_Henry: I’m not done yet._ **

All of the loser's eyes widen.

**_Henry stops walking and shakes his head._ **

**_Henry: I’m not done. I’m not fucking done._ **

“He w-w-was gonna carry on for him,” Bill whispers to himself, horrified.

Stan, hearing him, pulls Bill closer to himself.

“It's ok though, Stan whispers in Bill's ear, “ He didn’t.”.

**_The officers then rush towards him._ **

**_Chief Borton: On your knees_ **

**_Henry: I can’t._ **

**_Two officers then grab onto his arms and try to force him down._ **

Belch and Victor wince.

**_Henry: No!_ **

**_Henry tries to break free._ **

**_Henry: I gotta kill them all!_ **

Many of the people in the theater look at the screen in disgust, forgetting why he’s acting worse than his usual self.

**_He’s pushed to the ground._ **

**_Henry: Fuck, Fuck!_ **

**_The chief then walks towards him._ **

**_Henry: Fucking kill them all! Stop it._ **

**_The chief stops in front of Henry, who is still trying to get out of the hold, the two cops._ **

**_Chief Borton: Cuff this sorry sack_ **

**_Henry: Fuck you_ **

**_Chief Borton: Of shit!_ **

**_The chief then punches Henry._ **

Some of the parents that are sitting around Chief glare at him, but the rest just keep their heads toward the screen.

**_Henry: Fuck You!_ **

**_The officers then throw him so his whole body is on the ground._ **

**_Chief: Henry Bowers, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Oscar Bowers._ **

**_Henry still struggles, trying to get up._ **

**_Chief Borton: Do you understand dipshit?_ **

**_The view then focuses on Henry’s face to where he’s looking up to the sky._ **

**_Chief Borton: You have the right to an attorney. You have the right to remain silent._ **

**_Eventually the camera pans up and we see that he was looking at a floating red balloon._ **

Multiple sighs were heard throughout the room at the sight of the balloon.

**The view focuses on the balloon until it pans out and we're now looking at it from behind a barred window.**

“This is the future now, right?” Mike questions.

S turns in her seat to face him and nods.

**As we keep on panning out, we see a mulleted man placing beads on a string at a table.**

Everyone stared at the screen in shock, immediately identifying the man as Henry bowers. 

As they all look at the screen, Richie snorts causing a wave of laughter to go through the room, no doubt being from all the High schoolers.

**The man then looks up from where he’s focusing to the balloon, dropping the beads.**

**As he keeps on looking at it, the balloon moves closer.**

**The man then points to himself and then starts manically laughing.**

“He really went crazy!” Someone shouts.

**As he keeps on laughing, he stands up and slowly walks over to the window.**

**As he makes his way over to the window he keeps on going back and forth from the window, causing the other people in the room to look at him.**

**Eventually he climbs onto the bars and starts to bounce up and down while scream-laughing.**

Most of the room looks at the screen speechless, but a select few are still laughing.

**Another man in the room then gets up and starts to hop around.**

**Nurse: Bowers.**

**More patients make their way over to the window, where several of them are now banging on it.**

“This is getting kinda weird now,”Stan says shifting in his seat.

**Nurse: Bowers Calm The Fuck Down.**

**Eventually one of the nurses grabs Henry under the arms and pulls him away from the window.**

  
  


**The nurse is now pushing Henry down a corridor.**

**Henry looking into the rooms he passes, checking the window to see the balloon, waving at it when he does.**

**Nurse: Someone needs a little extra clozapine today, don’t they?**

**The nurse then pushes him into a room.**

**Nurse: Stay in your fucking room.**

**But Henry doesn’t pay attention to him, too upset by not seeing the balloon in the window.**

**As he starts to cry one of the beds in the room creaks.**

Eddie shifts in his seat.

**He crouches down and walks over, eventually pulling the blanket off of the bed.**

**Once the balloon, gasping and jumping back.**

**He then gets on the ground and crawls back over to it.**

**He then pinches the tied off part of the balloon and pulls on it, trying to free the balloon.**

A couple of people throughout the room cringe at the noise.

**He then pulls up and down, but it is still stuck underneath the bed.**

**Henry keeps on pulling it towards himself until it pops.**

**When it pops a zombie like Patrick Hockstetter is behind it.**

Almost all of the theater jumps in shock at seeing the zombie-like creature.

**Henry then scrambles back away from the bed screaming.**

**Patrick then crawls from under the bed towards Henry.**

**Henry scrambles back farther, until he hits a dresser.**

**As Henry stops, so does Patrick.**

**The zombie then pulls out an old switchblade, pointing the sharp part at Henry, then the handle.**

“Oh god,” Ben whispers while leaning his head onto Bev’s shoulder.

**It then switches back to when Patrick was taken, before switching back to the now older bowers.**

**Henry: Hockstetter.**

**He then grabs the knife from Patrick and looks at it with an almost wondrous gaze.**

**Henry: My knife.**


	5. Fun at the Jade of the Orient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Them meeting up and just having fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to have this be both parts of their time at the jade of the orient. but by the time I got to this everything was abt 6,500 words and I wasn't even halfway done writing the chapter so I decided to just split it and publish what I had done. I hope that enjoy this part and I will try my hardest to get the second part out. zorry this took so long to post.

S gets up as the screen stops.

“Sorry just wanted to put out the option of the food table,” She says, “It should be available throughout the rest of our time here.”.

The screen started up again.

**Bill gets out of his car, looking around before walking to the Jade of The Orient.**

**The hostess leads him to a private room where Mike is waiting.**

**Bill then slightly trips over one of the steps.**

**Bill: Whoa**

**Hostess: Careful. This way.**

**Bill and the hostess walk past a gong before they get to the room.**

**Bill: Thanks a lot.**

**As Bill looks at the table, Mike turns around from the fish tank to look at him.**

Richie lets out a quiet laugh as he sees the height difference between the two men.

Stan slaps his shoulder.

**Mike: Hey.**

**Bill startles and turns to him.**

**Bill: Oh f-**

**Mike then quickly walks over to Bill.**

**Bill: Mike, you look good.**

**Mike: Bill**

**Mike then tightly wraps Bill in a hug.**

All seven of the losers smile at the screen. 

**Bill: Yup. Whoa. Hey how you doing?**

**Mike: Bill.**

**Mike keeps on hugging him as Bill just awkwardly pats his back.**

Their smiles falling slowly as they see the expression on Bill's face.

**Mike quickly pulling out of the hug and holds him at arms length.**

**Mike: I-I didn’t know if any of you would...**

“Of course we would come Mikey,” Bill says reaching over and grabbing his hand, squeezing Mike's hand and then letting go.

Mike just smiles back.

**Mike then takes one hand off of Bill’s arm and starts walking towards Bill.**

**This causing Bill to walk backwards around the table.**

All six of the losers, except for Mike who just looks at his lap, look at the screen in concern, wondering what Mike had to endure all those years in Derry.

Ben scoots closer to Mike and wraps him in a hug.

Mike smiles into Ben's shoulder before ending the hug and scooting back a little.

**Mike: I mean after all this time...**

**Bill: Yeah**

**Mike: But of course you came.**

**They stop walking, Mike still has his hand resting on Bill’s shoulder.**

**Bill: You know, An oath is an oath. Losers…**

**Bill stops talking.**

“I Thought we didn’t remember anything from our childhoods,” Bev questions.

“I guess it’s coming back?” Stan guesses.

**Bill: Gotta stick together, right?**

**Mike: The Losers.**

**Mike nods his head a little.**

**Mike: You remember that. That’s good. What else do you remember?**

**As Bill is about to answer, they hear Eddie talking to the hostess.**

**Eddie: I am allergic to soy, anything that has egg in it, uh, gluten and if I eat a cashew I could realistically die.**

“But I'm not allergic to those things,” Eddie whispers to himself.

“Maybe they develop later on in your life?” Richie whispers back, trying to give his boyfriend some reason as to why he has all of those allergies.

**As Eddie finishes listing off his allergies to her, they make it into the room.**

**Eddie then looks at the two of them, not moving.**

**Eddie: Holy shit.**

All seven of them burst out laughing at his reaction.

“Oh Eds,” Richie says with a smile on his face.

**It now switches to outside where Bev is walking up to the door of the restaurant.**

**As Bev makes it up to the door, she stops and takes a deep breath.**

**While she stands there Ben walks out from behind her.**

Both of them smile as they see themselves on screen.

**Ben: Is there a password or something?**

Both of their smiles get bigger as they remember how they first met.

**She then turns around to look at him.**

**Bev: I’m sorry.**

Bev’s smile falls as her onscreen self doesn’t remember.

**Ben: The new kid.**

**Bev: Ben?**

**He breaks out in a smile.**

**Ben: Yeah.**

Ben scoots back over to Bev and puts his hand over her shoulder.

Bev then leans more into his side, resting her head on his chest.

**Bev walks over and to him.**

**Bev:Oh my god.**

**Ben: Oh my god.**

**Bev then tightly hugs him.**

**as she wraps her arms around him we get a brief glance at a bruise on her wrist.**

Bev flinches back into Ben, who just holds her tighter.

**Ben none the wiser just smiles while hugging her.**

**Ben: Oh my god, It’s been so long.**

**_A young Bev is writing her name down in Ben's yearbook._ **

**_Bev: Stay cool, Ben from soc class._ **

Ben lets a small smile grace his face.

**_Ben: You too Beverly._ **

**_Bev: Hang tough new kid on the block._ **

As all of the losers are all laughing and smiling the rest of the theater just sits awkwardly in their seats, not sure what to do.

**As they keep on hugging Richie walks up to them.**

**Richie: Wow**

**They break apart to look at him.**

“I’ll say it again you guys all look amazing, and I just look like… well I just look like that,” Richie says pointing at the screen as he finishes talking.

Eddie then turns in his seat to fully face him, but Richie just looks away, not wanting to see the sincerity in his eyes.

Eddie just sighs and grabs onto his cheeks so he’s looking Richie straight in the eyes.

“Richie,” Eddie says while stroking his thumbs along Richie’s cheekbones, not caring who’s looking at them at that moment. 

“You look amazing, and so what if anyone says otherwise,” He whispers so only Richie can hear him.

“No I don’t Eds,” He whispers back, his eyes cast downward.

He then looks back up as Eddie tilts his head up more.

“Eds I look like a thirty year old cereal box went through a pressure cooker,” Richie whispers, this causing Eddie to lightly snort.

“No you don’t Rich. and even if you did, who cares,” Eddie says, this causing Richie to laugh for some reason.

“Whatever you say Eddie spaghetti,” Richie says as he pulls back and turns back to the screen while pulling Eddie into his side, so he’s leaning his head onto Richie’s shoulder.

Richie then looks over to his friends who all have smiles on their faces as they look at the two.

  
  


**Richie: You two look amazing. What the fuck happened to me?**

Richie bursts into laughter, this only causing Eddie to scowl at RIchie’s future self.

**Richie then starts to walk up to them.**

**Richie: What’s going on man?**

**Ben: Hey, Man**

**Richie: It’s Richie, Hi**

**Ben: Yeah, it’s ben.**

“This is so awkward,” Bev says with a hint of a laugh in her voice.

**Richie and Ben then hug briefly before Richie turns to Bev.**

**Richie: Hi**

**Bev: Hey.**

Richie and Bev look over to each other and stare blankly at each other before they break out into small smiles and look back to the screen.

**As Richie and Bev hug, we switch to inside where Richie bangs the gong, grabbing Mike’s, Eddie’s and Bill’s attention.**

**Richie: This meeting of the Loser’s Club has officially begun.**

Everyone in the first couple of rows smiles at the screen. 

**Eddie then awkwardly points to Richie, Ben and Bev.**

**Eddie: Look at these guys.**

Bursts of laughter erupted through the room as Eddie blushed.

“Cute, cute, cute,” Richie whispers while pinching Eddie’s cheek.

Eddie just tried to swat his hands away put it was no use

**Mike then looked between the two groups of the three.**

**Richie points to Ben and mouths to the three across the room. ‘Ben’, before widening his hands, stopping when Ben turns to look at him.**

Bev looks over to Richie and scowls as Ben closes his eyes and rests his head on Bev's shoulder, sighing.

Richie looks over sheepishly, quickly turning away as he sees the look on her face.

**They’re now all sitting around the table, clinking shot glasses together before they shoot them, Richie throwing it back with no hands and dropping it on the table.**

Maggie laughs as she sees her son, happy that he was back with his friends.

Went grabbed her hand from the arms rest and brought it up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand.

**Richie: So wait Eddie, you got married?**

The two of them both tensed in their seats.

**Eddie: Yeah, why’s that so fucking funny dickwad?**

“It’s not,” Richie murmured as he leaned over and put his head on top of Eddie’s.

**Richie: What? To like a woman?**

**A hint of worry on his face.**

**Eddie: Fuck you bro.**

**Eddie points a chopstick at Richie as he laughs.**

**Richie: Fuck you!**

Most of the losers laughed at the interaction, This causing both Richie and Eddie to look at them in confusion.

“What?” Richie questions.

“Somethings just don’t change,” Stan answers with an almost nostalgic look on his face.

“Ok then,” Richie says, still confused.

**It then switches over to Bill, who interrupts the two.**

**Bill: All right. What about you Trashmouth? You married?**

**Bev: There’s no way RIchie’s married.**

“Ouch Ms. Marsh,” Richie says jokingly.

“At Least have some faith in me,” he continues.

“I do have faith,” Bev says with a smirk.

“Are you going to continue?” Richie questions as she doesn't continue.

“Ok then Ringwald,” Richie says with a smirk of his own.

**Shouts of agreement come from the rest of them as Bev says this.**

**Richie: No, I got married.**

“Then where's your ring?” Stan queries with a grin on his face.

**Bev: Richie, I don’t believe it.**

Richie looks over to her and raises an eyebrow but she just slyly smiles as and shakes her head.

**Eddie: When?**

**Richie: Did you not hear this?**

**Eddie: No.**

**Richie: You didn’t know I got married?**

**Eddie: No**

**Richie: Yeah no.**

“Please tell me it’s not a--,” Eddie says only to get cut off as Richie finishes the joke.

**Richie: Me and your mom are very very happy right now.**

Eddie turns his head into Richie’s shoulder and sighs as laughs were heard throughout the room.

**Everyone except for Eddie starts laughing.**

**Bill, who was taking a sip of his beer, chokes out a laugh, getting beer all over his face.**

Stan tilts his head down and looks at his boyfriend's face and smiles as a blush blooms over Bill's cheeks.

**Richie: Yeah very very happy.**

**Eddie just sits there shaking his head.**

**Bill: He totally fell for it.**

Eddie just glares at his older self.

**Eddie: Fuck you**

**The waitress brings Ben another beer.**

**Richie: She’s very sweet. Sometimes, she’ll put her arms around me, and she’ll whisper to me, she’ll go…**

**Richie brings his arm out like he’s resting it on someone's shoulder and then makes a jabba the hutt impression.**

The room burst into a cacophony of laughter, almost everyone laughing except for one Sonia Kaspbrak, who sat stuck in her seat, fuming.

As she tried to open her mouth and speak up, no sound came out.

Her and S caught eyes and before S looked away she smirked at the woman.

She tried to speak a couple more times but still, nothing happened.

**This caused everyone, but Eddie, to laugh once again.**

The laughter started to calm down throughout the room, a few chuckles still heard.

**Eddie: We all get it. My mom was a great big fat person**

Richie and Bev let out a snorted laugh as Eddie then stared at his onscreen self in horror.

‘Did he really just say that?’

**Richie: Woah**

**Bev shushes them as the table erupts in a mix of laughter and defense.**

**Eddie: Hilarious. Hysterical.**

**It moves forward to later in the evening where Ben is pouring his beer into a glass.**

**Richie: Yeah it’s a nice watch. Wait let’s talk about the elephant not in the room. Ben. The fuck man.**

Ben blushes and leans his head back onto Bev’s shoulder.

**Ben waves his beer around a little before answering him.**

**Ben: Ok, Ok. Obviously I lost a few pounds.**

**Richie: Lost a few pounds?**

**Eddie: Yeah no shit you lost a few pounds.**

**Bev looks at him while twirling a bottle back and forth, smiling at him.**

Ben tenses as he sees the look on her face.

“Hey, what’s wrong,” Bev asks as she lightly removes his head from her shoulder to turn and look at him face to face.

Ben looks down and brings his legs up and sits with his legs crossed.

“You can tell me. Ben sweetie you can tell me anything. And if you don’t wanna talk, that’s ok too,” Bev whispers as she grabs his hands from his lap.

Ben stays silent a little more before sighing.

“What if you like that version of me better, the one that looks like, like that. What if once you’ve seen me like that. You won’t like me anymore,” Ben whispers so only she hears him.

Bev brings one of her hands up to his cheek and tilts his head up so that he’s looking at her.

“Ben, listen to me carefully. I don’t care what you look like. This or that, you’re still going to be my person. The one that writes me poetry and loves architecture and is the nicest and kindest human being that I have the privilege of knowing. Ben I love you and to me you will always be this person and as long as you’re that, I won’t care what you look like,” Bev whispers while staring him in the eyes. By the time she finishes talking he’s blushing and has brought his own hand and placed on top of the one on his cheek

“And,” She continues, “i’m pretty sure that everyone here doesn’t care what you look like. You’re our friend and that is more than enough,” Speaking up louder so everyone in the row can hear her.

Ben then looks to his friends who all nod.

“Yeah ok,” Ben says smiling while the bright red blush is shown on his face.

Bev and Ben both move so they’re now facing the screen again, still holding each others hand.

**Richie: You’re like… you’re hot!**

Richie winces.

“Sorry,” He says sheepishly.

“It’s ok,” Ben says while looking over to him.

“It’ll probably come up again,” Ben says shrugging.

**Ben lets out a small laugh into his glass.**

**Eddie: That’s true.**

**Richie: No you’re like every brazilian soccer player wrapped up into one person. Gorgeous**

**Bev: Leave him alone.**

**Bill just laughs and claps his hands.**

“Bill you look so out of it oh my god,” Bev says laughing a little.

Bill blushes and smiles back at her, not sure what else he should do.

**Bev: You’re embarrassing him.**

Ben gives her hand a squeeze.

**Ben: Ok, ok, all right. Please come on.**

**Ben then points to the empty chair.**

**Ben: Is Stanley coming or what?**

Smiles dim around the room as they’re reminded about Stan.

But Stan just grabs onto Bill's hand, and squeezes.

**They all quiet down except for a couple laughs from Bill.**

**Eddie: Stan.**

**They all look over to the empty chair in between Richie and Eddie.**

Bill grips on tighter to his boyfriends hand.

**Richie: Stan…**

**Richie looks over to Bill.**

**Richie: Stan Uris.**

“Oh no,” Stan says knowing where they were going.

**Richie and Bill: Stan Urine**

Stan looks over to Richie next to him and gives him a playful glare.

Richie only laughing in return.

**Richie: Stanley Urine. No, no he’s a fucking pussy he’s not gonna show.**

Richie’s face drains as he hears himself say that, bringing his legs up to his chest so he’s in a ball. 

But before he can spin into a deeper hole of self doubt Stan starts talking.

“Hey, you didn’t know. Your older self doesn't know,” Stan says lightly.

“Yeah, yeah, you're right,” Richie says, calming down a little and bringing his legs back down to the floor.

He then turns to Stan.

“Still, I’m sorry,” He says, still unsure of himself.

“Nothing to apologize for Rich,” Stan says before turning back to the screen.

**Eddie then looks to his side at the empty chair.**

**Eddie: Why would Stanley save you, anyway? Was I not the one who basically performed surgery on you--**

**Eddie starts to hit Ben’s shoulder and leans in**

**Eddie: --after Bowers cut you up**

**Ben: Yes.**

**Eddie: Holy shit! That’s right.**

**It then switches view to Bev who is leaning on her bottle of beer.**

**Bev: Please tell me you ended up becoming a doctor, Eds.**

Eddie looks down.

He then looks up and whispers, “Maybe I should.”.

Richie, hearing him, smiles at the thought.

“Dr. Kaspbrak is kinda hot,” He whispers in Eddie’s ear, causing him to blush.

“Shut up Chee,” Eddie whispers as he turns back to the screen.

**Eddie is playing with a napkin in his hand.**

**Eddie: No, I ended up becoming a risk analyst.**

**Richie: Oh that sounds really interesting. What does that entail?**

**Eddie: Yeah so I work for this big insurance firm and…**

**As Richie tips his head back and snores everyone but Eddie, who is just staring at Richie, starts to laugh.**

Eddie looks up to Richie and glares but Richie just laughs and pulls him closer.

**Richie brings his head back up as everyone keeps on laughing.**

**Eddie: Fuck you dude. Fuck you.**

**Rcichie: Was this job invented before fun?**

**Bill snorts.**

“See,” Richie says,“Even Bill thinks it’s funny,” RIchie says a laugh in his voice.

“He’s drunk,” Eddie says, quieting down so only Stan and bill next to him can hear him as he continues,“You know how he gets when he gets drunk.”.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bill questions, only for Stan, Richie and Eddie to laugh.

“Seriously what?” Bill presses on.

“Let’s not get into it right now. Ok?” Stan says.

“Fine,” Bill says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

**Eddie: That’s so not funny.**

**Richie: It is funny. He’s like...**

**Eddie then turns to Ben, who’s next to him.**

**Eddie: What the fuck are you laughing at?**

**As they are still talking and laughing Bev raises her bottle of beer.**

**Bev: I propose a toast. To the Losers.**

**Everyone else then raises their cups and bottles and all clink them together in the center of the table.**

All of them smile at the screen, knowing that they would change this and that it would be all seven of them when the time comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last thing please check out this: https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#petitions website it is link to a ton of petitions for BLM. I'm not black but if I can support the cause in any way I will so please sign these petitions if you haven't.


	6. Fortune Cookies, Baseball games and Breakouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think that the title explains everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly gonna just stop apologizing, i feel like it's expected of me to have a really shitty update schedule.and if i don't update til the 25th of june i do have a reason. also thank you to my friend jos for reading this over and making sure it wasn't complete shit. Anyway I hope you enjoy. I'm gonna start using some new formatting next chapter. nothing too major but still.

As they smiled at their older selves the movie kept on playing

**The view then zooms out as Richie and Bev lean in to each other, looking like they’re about to kiss when Bev brings her chopsticks up and puts some rice in his mouth.**

Richie blows a kiss at Bev, causing her to snicker and send one back.

**Laughter and cheers to erupt from the rest of the table.**

**Richie and Eddie are now arm wrestling.**

**Eddie: Let’s take our shirts off and kiss!**

“Yes, lets,” Richie whispers into Eddie’s ear.

Eddie shivers as he hears this.

“Not now Rich,” Eddie says while looking around the theater

**Richie eventually bested Eddie.**

**Now looking overhead the lazy susan spins as Bill tries to grab some food.**

**Later in the evening, the waitress brings in a big bowl of fortune cookies.**

**Richie: Oh, here we go**

**Eddie: Thank you**

**Ben and Richie lean in and grab a cookie as Bill and Bev are talking.**

**Bill: Like, Rogan-Marsh, half my wife’s closet Rogan-Marsh? That’s…**

Bev looks down and smiles, ‘I did it, I really did it,’ she thinks.

She leans her head onto Ben's shoulder, him kissing the top of her head and bringing his arm to rest on her shoulder.

**Bill trails off in a laugh as Bev looks down.**

**Bill: That’s huge.**

**Bill then reaches to grab a cookie, still focusing on Bev.**

**Bev: That’s our line. Me and my husband Tom.**

Bev tenses for a second and then relaxes back into Bens side. 

**Bev then reached out and grabbed a cookie.**

**Bill: How long have you been married?**

**Bev: Hey, we saw your movie, by the way**

Bill tenses at the older Bevs words.

Moving to the edge of his seat and biting his bottom lip.

**Ben looks over at the two.**

**Bill: You did?**

**Bev: Oh my god it! It was so good.**

Bill then relaxes back into his seat.

**Bill: Oh my god, so good.**

**Bev: It was so scary.**

**Bill: And the ending sucked?**

**Bev chuckles before answering.**

**Bev: Yeah it did. I’m sorry.**

“Oh,” he says quietly.

Stan then pulls him closer, Bill just snuggling into the crook of Stans neck, still looking at the screen.

**Bill: That’s all right.**

**They both stop talking and just look at each other.**

**Richie in the background cracking his neck and nodding.**

The younger then subconsciously cracks his neck as his older self does on the movie screen.

**Bev: What?**

**Bill: Nothing this is just weird.**

**Bev: Yeah.**

**Bill: Just all these memories, people that I don’t even remember forgetting.**

They all look at each other, not liking how they would turn out without each other in their lives.

Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand as he was squeezing it into a tight fist, bringing it up to his lips and giving the back of his hand a light kiss before bringing the clasped hands down to Richie’s lap.

Richie then looks over to Eddie, who’s staring at him, and just smirks at the smaller boy.

Eddie shaking his head and turning back to the screen.

**Bev nods as Ben joins in on the conversation.**

**Ben: I mean, it’s weird right? Now that we’re all here, everything just comes back faster and faster. I mean all of it.**

**Mike takes a deep breath and quickly looks down.**

Bev looks over to Mike, who timidly looks back at the redhead.

“This isn’t your fault. You know that right?” She questions him.

Mike, not sure how to answer just shrugs at her.

“Well it isn’t. Mike, none of this is your fault,” Bev says while reaching over ben to squeeze his knee.

“But-,” Mike tries to counter, only to have bev interrupt him.

“No,” She interrupts, “Mike sweetie you cannot control what the clown does.and you’re obviously just trying to protect us at that moment.”.

Mike takes a second before smiling back at her and saying, “Thanks Bev.”.

She just smiles back before turning back to the screen.

**Richie: Yeah. you know when uh Mike called me, I threw up.**

**Mike just looks down again, looking more guilty**

As Mike looks down at his lap again, Ben squeezes his shoulder and gives him a small grin.

**Richie: Isn’t that weird? Like, I got nervous, I got, like sick and threw up.**

**Richie lets out a self deprecating laugh as the rest of the table looks at him in concern.**

**Richie: I feel fine now. I feel very relieved to be here with you guys.**

Eddie moves closer to Richie, squeezing the clasped hands that were in Richie's lap.

**Richie looks down and back up, seeing everyones eyes on him.**

**Richie: Why is everybody looking at me like this?**

**The view then switches to Eddie.**

**Eddie: When Mike called me I crashed my car.**

Eddie huffs out a breath while scrunching his nose.

**Bill: Seriously?**

**Eddie: Yeah.**

**Ben: Shit, man, I hear you.**

Bev lets out a small chuckle.

**Mike just looks around the table.**

**Ben: I mean my heart was literally like pounding right out of my chest.**

**They all look sound until Bev speaks up.**

**Bev: I thought it was only me.**

**Bill: It was like pure f-f-f-f-f**

**Mike: Fear**

**They all look towards Mike.**

**Mike: It’s fear. What you felt.**

**Bill: Why did we all feel like that, Mike?**

All seven of them sat tense in their seats, knowing something was about to happen.

Just not knowing what.

**Mike stays quiet as the rest of his friends look to him for answers.**

**Bill: You remember something we don’t, don’t you Mike?**

**He takes a second before responding.**

**Mike: Something happens to you when you leave this town. The farther away, the hazier it all gets. But me, I never left. So, yeah. I remember. I remember all of it.**

“At least we k-k-know what happened to our memory,” Bill said gingerly.

**They all sit silently until Bev whispers something.**

**Bev: Pennywise.**

**Mike looks up to her as a look of recognition crosses onto the rest of their faces.**

**Eddie: Oh, the fucking clown.**

Eddie flinches as he looks at his older self. 

Richie, feeling him flinch, grabs him by the belt loop and pulls him closer.

**Eddie starts to breathe heavily and immediately starts to look for something in his pocket.**

Eddie lets out a sigh as he leans his head onto Richie’s shoulder.

**Ben: Oh shit.**

**Ben leans back in his chair.**

**Richie: Pennywise.**

**Richie stares at the bowl in front of him, a scared look on his face.**

**Bill turns to face Mike.**

**Bill: Mike you said you wanted our help with something. What was that?**

**Mike then looks over to him.**

**Mike: There’s an echo here in Derry that bounces back every 27 years.**

Stan moves even closer to Bill, leaning his head on top of Bills.

**The view then switches over to look at Eddie, who looks even more on edge.**

**Eddie: What are you talking about?**

**Mike then looks over to Eddie.**

**Mike: Hold on. Listen, listen.**

**Eddie: No I don’t wanna--**

**Mike: We thought we stopped it back then. We thought it was done but…**

“We s-s-s-should've followed it down the w-w-well,” Bill says harshly.

Stan quickly lifts his head and turns in his seat, Bill almost falling into Stans lap at the abrupt movement.

“No,” Stan says once Bill has himself up right.

“We should not have followed him. In case you don’t remember he literally made himself disintegrate before falling down the sewer. And we don’t even know how far that drop was. Bill we did what we could. We were thirteen years old,” Stan says,his voice getting louder as he talks.

Bill looks down at his lap where he has his hands clasped together.

Stan lays one of his hands on Bill's knee,the other reaching up and clutching Bill's chin, lightly lifting his head up so they’re looking eye to eye at each other.

“Bill,” Stan whispers.

“We can’t change what’s already happened, no matter how much we may want to. But we can change the future and stop whatever we’re gonna see throughout the next couple of hours,” Stan whispers as he moves his hand up to Bill's cheek, Bill leaning into it.

“Ok?” He says so quietly only the two of them can hear him.

Bill nods before letting out a quiet, “Yeah,”.

“Good,” Stan says before he then maneuvers them so they’re looking at the screen again, Bill now snuggled up into Stan’s sides, and playing with Stan's hand. 

**Mike then flips through a journal on the table, stopping on a page with a drawing of pennywise’s face on it.**

**Richie: Mike.**

**Mike then shows the page to Bill.**

**Mike: A week ago, a man, Adrian Mellon, slaughtered.**

“That was the guy from the beginning of the movie,” Ben says sadly.

**Richie: Mike**

**Eddie: Holy shit**

**Mike keeps on going.**

**Mike: A girl, Lisa Albrecht, the other night went missing.**

A lot of the mothers in the room grabbed onto their kids hands or layed a hand onto their shoulder.

**Eddie: Dude**

**Bill: All right.**

**Mike: there’ve already been others, and there will be more.**

**Richie: I don’t want to hear about this shit.**

Richie sighs and leans his head on to Eddie's head.

**Ben reaches over and tries to get Mike to calm down.**

**Mike: More death. More pain.**

**Ben: Calm down.**

**Bil: Let’s just get another drink.**

**They all calm down as Ben talks over them.**

**Ben: Let him explain. Let him explain. Explain it to us.**

“Why aren’t we just listening?” Eddie huffs out.

“Because we’re scared Eds,” Richie says.

Eddie then ponders for second before nodding the best he could with Richie’s head on top of him.

**Mike: That echo, we might have changed it, just like it changed us. But we didn’t stop it. Because it just bounced back. We made an oath. That’s why I brought you back. That's why you’re here. To finish it. For good.**

**They all sit silently and look at each other.**

**Richie: Well, that shit got dark fast. Thanks Mike.**

**As they sit around, they start to open the cookies they picked from the bowl.**

**Eddie: My fortune cookie just says ‘could’.**

“Oh, here we go,” Richie groans.

**Richie: They don’t know how to do fortune cookies here. Mine just says ‘Guess’.**

**Bill: You wanna throw that over here?**

**Bill makes room in front of him as Mike holds out the slip of paper.**

**Bill: What you got Mikey?**

**But before he could answer, he grabs it from his hand and lays out the five slips of paper.**

**Eddie: Wait, what?**

**Mike: This is what I’m talking about.**

**Richie: ‘Guess. Cut. Not. Could. It.**

**Mike: It’s a message.**

**Richie: No ‘Guess it could not cut’.**

**As they talk Bill keeps moving the five slips around, trying to make sense of what they are supposed to say.**

**Eddie: Why would it say "guess it could not cut?"**

**Richie: Guess it could not cut.**

**Ben: Cut what?**

**Richie: ‘Guess it could not cut’. I don’t know what that means.**

“What does Bev’s fortune say?” Ben wonders aloud.

“You’ll see soon enough,” S says cautiously.

**Ben: ‘It’ goes in front. There.**

**Eddie: ‘It could not guess’.**

**Bill: It couldn't guess**

**Richie: ‘Could it…’ No. ‘Could it not cut’.**

**Eddie: When it says ‘it’ is it talking about It?**

**Bill: Yeah all right.**

**Eddie: Is that what it means? Is ‘it’ It?**

**Ben: Where does this go?**

**Mike: That’s what i’m talking about. That’s what i’m talking about.**

**Eddie: It...It could**

**As they keep on arguing with each other the view switches from the five men and the table. Not showing Bev at all.**

As the 5 men argue on screen, several people slide forward to the edge of their seats.

Trying to get a better look at the fortunes and see if they could figure out what it meant.

**Richie: I don’t know what it fucking means!**

**Mike: I don’t know**

**Richie: You fuck with the fortune cookies Mike?**

Richie cringes at his olderself.

“Sorry Mikey, I know you would never do that,” Richie says, ashamed.

Mike just mildly shakes his head and says, “No need to apologize Richie.”

“Are you sure?” Richie says still unsure.

“Yeah,” Mike says, simpering.

**Mike: No.**

**Ben: Whoa. Let him speak man.**

**Mike: This is not me. This is what it does.**

**Eddie:I need my fucking Inhaler!**

Eddie grumbles out something that no one else can hear, annoyed with his older self.

**The view then stops on Bev and starts to zoom in on her.**

**Bev is staring down at the slip of paper from her cookie.**

**Rihie: What is wrong with you man? Why’d you call us? This is not fucking funny!**

**Eddie: This is so not funny! This is so not funny!**

**Bill: Beverly?**

**All six of them turn to her, a tear slipping down her cheek as she puts the slip of paper**

**down.**

**She then looks towards all of them, her breaths shakey.**

A look of understanding passes over Stan's face, almost immediately after, a sullen expression takes its place.

**The five men all gasp at the one word on the slip of paper.**

**‘Stanley’.**

Andrea whimpers at the sight of the slips of paper.

Donald gently pulls his wife's head onto his shoulder.

**Bill arranges them in the order ‘Guess Stanley Could Not Cut It’.**

As Stan buries his face in Bill's hair, the rest of the six shoot murderous glares at the screen.

“We’re gonna fix it, w-w-we’re gonna fix it,” Bill mumbles over and over again, knowing that Stan can hear him.

**Bev covers her mouth with her hand as Mike leans back in his seat and Bill takes a shuddering breath.**

**Eddie: Why does it say Stanley? Someone else fucking answer me!**

**They all stay silent until a bang comes from the fortune cookie bowl.**

“That wasn’t it?” Richie questions angrily, not getting a reply.

**Eddie: Holy shit. Holy shit.**

**As we look at Mike the view goes down and focuses on the rattling bowl of fortune cookies.**

**Eventually one of the cookies pops out from the bowl, causing Bev to let out a scream.**

**As it sits on the lazy susan, a grey wing pops out of the cookie , this leads everyone to back away from the table.**

“Oh god,” Eddie murmurs as he turns his face into the crook in Richie’s neck.

**Richie: What the fuck is that man? Oh my god.**

**A creature with wings and several legs and the face of a baby, makes its way out of the cookie.**

**Bill: Whoa, Whoa.**

**The creature then turns its head around and makes crying noises.**

All seven of the losers recoil as it starts to cry.

**Mike: Whoa!**

**The creature then quickly crawls towards Mike, who backs up even more, eventually jumping out of his chair.**

**Bill: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!**

**More fortune cookies fly out of the bowl, each one landing in front of a different member of the Losers club.**

“Jesus,” Mike whispers.

**Richie: Shit.**

**The one in front of Richie starts to crack open.**

**An eyeball with tentacles comes out.**

**Richie: Hey! Hey! That fortune cookie’s looking at me! Shit!**

As the rest of the theater looks at the screen in shock, Maggie tries not to laugh out loud at her son's commentary.

**As Bev gets out of her seat, the rest of the cookies start to crack open, different types of appendages coming out of them.**

  
  
  


**Ben gets out of his seat and goes behind Eddie who’s stuck still.**

**Eddie: I don’t want to be here. I can’t fucking do this. I wanna go home! I don’t wanna be here!**

**The small creatures run around the table.**

**Eddie: I don’t wanna be here!**

**Ben grabs onto Eddie and pulls him backwards.**

Richie subconsciously lets out a minute sigh of relief.

**Eddie: I wanna go home! I don’t wanna be here!**

The creatures then start making their way towards different members of the losers club.

**Eddie: Holy Shit!**

**The eyeball makes its way towards Richie.**

**Richie: Woah! Hey! God damn it.**

**One of the winged creatures starts to fly around, still half stuck in the cookie.**

**As it gets over towards Ben and Eddie, Ben swats at it as they both scream.**

Ben tenses as the closer to his older self, Bev noticing, reaches up and clutches his hand that's laying over her shoulder.

**Richie: Hey, Eddie!**

**As all of the creatures have somehow made it off the table, black goo starts to come from the bowl, melting the rest of the cookies and whatever it touches as it runs down the lazy susan.**

Richie and Bill groan at the sight of the goo, thinking of their first time in the Neibolt house.

**One of the creatures, that looks like a newly hatched chicken, cries as it tries to get away from the goo.**

**The winged creature makes its way over to Bill, causing him to backup into a bamboo plant.**

**We then look over to Mike, who’s by the fish tank, where throughout it heads are floating.**

**This causes Mike to yelp and jump back.**

**Bill, who is by a different fish tank, does the same as he sees the floating heads.**

Screams of fright float through the air in the room.

**Bill: Whoa! Fuck!**

**Mike: It’s not real!**

**Mike moves away from the fishtank, on his way towards the table, and grabs a chair.**

**Mike: This isn’t real! It’s not real!**

“Looks pretty fucking real if i do say so myself,” Richie quietly spits out so only Eddie hears him.

**Mike then slams the chair on the table.**

**Mike: It’s not real! It’s not real! It’s not real! It’s not real!**

Mike's eyes widen as he watches his older self.

As more people throw side glance at him, he crosses his arms over his chest.

**Mike keeps on doing this even as the waitress makes her way into the room.**

**Mike: It’s not real! It’s not real! It’s not real! It’s not real!**

**Mike then stops slamming the chair on the table.**

**Waitress: Is everything all right?**

Everyone held their breath, waiting to see how she would react to the scene in front of her.

**Richie then looks over to her.**

**Richie: Yeah, yeah. Could we get the check?**

Multiple snorts and giggles flowed throughout the room as Richie's older self waved his hand while asking.

**The waitress then awkwardly makes her way out of the room.**

**Richie looks around the room and sees the rest of them are still trying to calm themselves down from what just happened.**

  
  


**They’re now walking out of the room and into the waiting area to leave the restaurant, talking and trying to come up with an explanation as to what the slips of paper said.**

**Eddie: That’s what Pennywise does, right? He fucks with us. So, Stanley's probably fine.**

“Oh,” Stan says quietly, worried about what's gonna happen when they realize that he’s actually dead.

**Bev: Hey, Mike. Do you have Stan’s number?**

**Mike: Yeah**

**Bev then pulls out her phone.**

**They keep on walking til they’re interrupted by a boy.**

**Dean: Hey, RIchie.**

“Not any more of this shit. Wasn’t the weird creatures enough?” Richie grouses out

**They all stop and turn to look at the boy.**

**Richie: How’d you uh… How’d you know my name**

**Dean: The fun’s just beginning.**

“Apparently not,” Bev snidely says 

**Dean then smiles at him.**

**Dean: Right?**

**He keeps on smiling, but Richie just stares at him.**

**Eddie: What he said, is it…**

“What if it isn’t though. I mean the kid looks harmless,” Ben sheepishly says.

“Well it looks like we’re about to find out,” Mike says offhandedly, too focused on what’s about to happen.

**Richie starts to slowly make his way over to the boy.**

**Richie: Listen. You think this is funny? All right?**

**The boy then stops smiling.**

**Richie: Think this is some sort of game, huh? Well fuck you! All right?**

**Richie grabs onto the boy's shoulder.**

Richie cringes and hides his face in Eddie's hair.

**Bill: Rich, be careful dude.**

**Richie then shakes the boy's shoulder.**

**Richi: Fuck you! I’m not afraid of you!**

**The boy just looks confused and mildly concerned.**

**Dean: ‘The fun’s just beginning.’ The line from your act, dude. I’m a fan.**

As six of the seven losers try to cover up laughs, Richie groans and somehow snuggles closer to Eddie.

**Richie then points to the two adults making their way over.**

**Richie: Are those your parents?**

**Dean: Yeah.**

**Richie then takes a moment before asking.**

**Richie: You want a picture?**

“Oh god,” Richie moans out as the rest of the losers break into fits of laughter.

**Dean's dad: You ok Dean? Come on.**

**After looking at his dad, then back at Richie he answers.**

**Dean: I think i’m good.**

**Dean then makes his way over to his parents, who hide him behind them.**

**Richie: Ok, cool. He’s a good kid.**

“Jesus Trashmouth,” Stan says jokingly, this causing Richie to groan again and lift his head from Eddie's hair and glare at the boy next to him.

**The parents just give him a glare and walk back to their table.**

Richie lets out a quick laugh and turns back to the screen.

**Richie then turns around dejectedly back to the Losers.**

**Bill: Jesus Richie. You don’t remember a line from your own show.**

**As they keep on walking out of the restaurant, Bev puts her phone to her ear.**

**Richie: I don’t write my own material.**

**“** What?” Richie shouts shocked, his face has a bug eyed look that’s only amplified by his glasses.

At that moment S gets up and walks over to him.

“I don’t know the specific reason why, but the writer's stuff is on the more frat boy humor, misogynistic humor, and your jokes probably weren’t about that kind of stuff,” She says quietly so only Richie, Eddie and Stan can hear her.

As she walks back to her seat a look of understanding passes over their faces.

“Oh,” Richie says bleakly.

“Hey, it’s gonna be ok. It seems like things are better in the future. Even if… well you know,” Eddie says, trailing off.

“Anyway, what i’m trying to say is that we’ll work it out,” Eddie says, a grin gracing his lips as he finishes talking.

“Yeah, yeah. Of course we will,” Richie says while nodding.

**As they continue to walk Eddie stops and starts wagging his finger.**

**Eddie: I fucking knew it! I fucking kew it!**

“Of course you did,” Richie says in a teasing manner.

  
  


**Now that they’re outside the restaurant, Bev is on the phone with Stan’s wife as the others wait around her.**

**She has the phone on speaker so everyone else can hear it.**

**Bev: Hello, Mrs. Uris.**

An off put look settles onto Andrea’s face, only for it to wash away when she realizes that the woman on the screen means Stan's wife.

**Bev: My name’s Beverly Marsh. I apologize for calling, but i’m an old friend of your husband’s**

**In the background Eddie and Richie are talking with Mike.**

**Eddie: You lied to us. That’s not ok.**

**Richie: Yeah, first words out of your mouth should have been like, ‘Hey man. You want to come to Derry and get murdered?’ cause then I would have said no.**

“Who wouldn’t? This town is a shithole” Richie whispers into Eddie's ear.

Eddie tries to hold in a laugh while lightly hitting Richie in the chest.

**Ben(Whispering): Guys**

**Richie: Fucking entrapment man.**

**Patty(on the phone): Oh…**

Richie and Eddie immediately quiet down as Patty’s voice rings out around the room.

**Patty lets out a tearful sigh.**

**Patty(on the phone): He passed.**

**The men all look at each other.**

The stays frozen as the scene plays out in front of them, even if they all knew what had happened.

**Bev: When did it happen?**

**Patty(on the phone): Yesterday. It was horrible, the way he died. His wrists.**

**Bev and Patty: In the bathtub.**

All of the losers whip over and look at Bev, who is starting to shrink in on herself.

“Bev, um, w-w-what the fuck?” Bill says confused.

“I um, I-I-,” Bev starts only to get interrupted by S.

“It’ll get explained soon,” She says while sending a sympathetic look to bev.

Bev shoots a grateful one back to her.

**_It switches to a scene of Stan in the bathtub._ **

**_It, written in blood on the wall next to him._ **

“Oh god,” and “Jesus Fuck,” were heard throughout the room as they saw his corpse with what was written on the wall.

**Ben looks at Bev as the others look at each other, saddened expressions on their faces, Bill tearing up.**

“I heard you,” Ben mutters so quietly that no one heard him.

**Patty(on the phone): I’m sorry. I have to go**

**Bev: We’re all very sorry, Patty.**

**Patty(on the phone): Thank you.**

**As Patty hangs up the phone, Bev turns back to the rest of them.**

**Eddie: Stanley.**

**Bev is now lighting a cigarette as Eddie talks.**

**Eddie: Pennywise knew. He knew before we did.**

“How did he even know?” Stan asks to the quiet crowd, not getting an answer.

**Mike: We have to stop him. I have a plan.**

**Richie: I got a plan. Getting the fuck out of Dodge before this ends worse than one of Bill’s books. Who’s with me?**

As glares were shot Richies way, Richie sighed and leaned further back into his seat.

**Richie then raises his hand in a peace sign, Eddie raising it after him.**

**Mike: We made a promise to each other.**

**Richie: Let’s un-make the promise.**

“Ok um…I,” Richie struggles to say something contradictory, to shocked that he would say something like that, looking down at his lap.

**Ben: RIchie, other people are gonna die.**

**Richie: Other people die everyday, man! We don’t owe this town shit.**

“We don’t, but I owe it to you guys to do this,” Richie says timidly, finally looking up.

Eddie just gives his hand a squeeze as the rest of them give him a small grin.

**As they argue. Bev walks away and sits down on the curb, smoking her cigarette.**

**Richie: Plus, I just remembered I grew up here, like two hours ago. So i’m fucking leaving. Fuck this.**

**Richie starts to walk away, Eddie joining him.**

**Eddie: I’m sorry man. I’m with Richie.**

“Of course I am,” Eddie says quietly.

**Mike then walks up to Eddie, Richie keeps on walking to the car.**

**Mike: Edd, Please**

**Eddie: Listen. What? We stay, we die, that's it?**

S flinches in her seat, but it goes unnoticed by everyone, too focused on RIchie, Eddie and Mike's conversation.

**Richie unlocks the car and gets in, waiting for Eddie.**

**Eddie: I'm gonna go back to the inn, I’m gonna pack up my shit, and i’m gonna drive home. I’m sorry man. Good luck.**

**Richie starts the car as Eddie jogs over to it, Mike calling after him.**

**Mike: No, Eddie. Please. Please, Eddie! Eddie, wait!**

“Sorry Mikey,” Eddie says to Mike with a sheepish look on his face.

“It’s ok Eddie, i’d probably do the same if i didn’t leave Derry,” Mike says with a forgiving look.

**Ben makes his way over to Bev and squats down next to her.**

**Ben: you ok?**

**As Richie pulls out of his parking spot, Bev stands up.**

**Bev: I’m gonna head back to the Town House, too. Are you coming?**

**Ben: Yeah.**

“Are we all leaving?” Bev questions, still leaned back in her seat.

**Bev walks away, Ben following after her, leaving Mike and Bill the only ones left in the parking lot.**

**Bill Facing away from Mike.**

**Bill: You should have told us mikey.**

**Mike: Bill. Please man. I’m begging you. Please. Just listen to me, man. Please.**

**Bill turns to look at him.**

**Bill: What are you gonna say? What could you possibly say that would make any difference? They’re all gone.**

**Mike walks towards Bill, opening the journal.**

“What's the big deal with the journal?” Eddie questions.

This only prompting everyone to look at the book with curiosity. 

**Mike: Come on. Let me show you something. One thing. And if you want to leave, you can leave. Just let me show you this first. Please.**

**Bill just looks at him.**

  
  


**We then switch to a little league game, camera moving to the stands and focusing on Vicky, the girl from the carnival, with a bored look on her face.**

“What?” RIchie says louder, “Why are we watching a stupid little league game?”.

**Vicky: Mommy, how much longer?**

**Vicky’s Mom: Victoria, we came to watch the game. We’re gonna watch the game.**

“Wait isn’t that the little girl from the beginning?” Stan says.

“I think so,” Bill says while focusing on the screen.

**As the crack of the ball hitting a bat sounds through the air, a firefly lands on Vicky's stuffed animal.**

**As she tries to capture it with her hands, it flies off of it, but since it still catches her eye, she follows it.**

**She puts down her stuffed animal and jumps off of the bleachers to follow it, she eventually makes her way under the bleachers.**

**She keeps on walking til she gets to the end of the bleachers, where the firefly is caught by a pair of hands with white gloves on.**

**The hands bring it into the darkness, eventually opening up to show pennywise.**

“Not her too,” and “oh god,” Were heard throughout the room as Pennywise revealed himself.

**Pennywise: Hello, Vicky, Isn’t that what your friends call you? Vicky? How did I know that? I guess I must be your friend too.**

Bill just hid his face into Stan's shoulder, to remind of his brother.

**Pennywise then gives off a short laugh.**

**Vicky: If you’re my friend why are you hiding in the dark?**

**Pennywise just stares at her as she starts to shake her head and walk away.**

**Vicky: You’re not my friend. You’re scary.**

**Vicky then turns around and walks away.**

Sighs of relief flow throughout the room.

Bill then looked up as she walked away.

**Stopping as she hears cries coming from pennywise and turns back around.**

“No,no,n-no,no,no,n-n-no,no,” Bill says under his breath.

**Vicky: why are you crying?**

**Pennywise: People always make fun ‘cause of the way I look. I thought if you couldn’t see my face, then maybe you’d want to be my friend. Ohhh never mind.**

**Pennywise lets out a sob.**

**Pennywise: Oh, silly old Pennywise, you’ll never have no friends.**

“Good you psycho clown,” Richie mutters.

**Vicky: People make fun of me too.**

**Pennywise: They do?**

**Vicky smally nods her head.**

**Vicky: ‘Cause of this.**

**She then points to the red birthmark on her cheek.**

“Oh honey,” Bev says.

**Pennywise: Well, isn't that silly? That little thing?**

**She nods again.**

**Pennywise: Why I can blow that thing right away.**

**Vicky: You could?**

**Pennywise: Oh yes! One poof and it’d be gone!**

**Pennywise giggles causing her to smile.**

**Pennywise: You would have to get close enough to see my face. I don’t know Vicky.**

**Vicky: No, it’s ok. I won’t make fun. I promise.**

Stan pulled Bill in closer, knowing what was about to happen wasn’t gonna be easy.

**She then walks over towards him, him still hiding his face a little.**

**Pennywise: Promise promise?**

**She just nods.**

**Pennywise: Well, okie-dokie. Just come on in a little closer, and we’ll blow it away on the count of three!**

**As she moves in closer Pennywise giggles, causing her to giggle too.**

**She moves her head to the side, no longer looking at pennywise.**

**Pennywise: Onnnnnnnneeeeeee. Twwwwwwwooooooo.**

**As he stops at two, drool drips out of his mouth.**

People start to turn away and cover their eyes, knowing what was about to happen.

**She holds her head to the side waiting, eventually looking towards him.**

**Vicky: you’re supposed to say three**

**Pennywise immediately unhinges his jaw and bites onto her head right as she finishes speaking.**

The people who didn’t turn away flinch at the horrific scene.

**You can hear the crowd cheering as we move out of the bleachers.**

They then uncover their eyes and look back to the screen.

  
  


**We’re now looking at a security guard at a desk, watching a dog tap on a laptop, on his phone, laughing at the cute dog with sunglasses.**

**As he looks up at the different projections from the security camera on the computers in front of him, he puts his phone down and his legs on the ground, seeing something on one of the cameras.**

“What is that?” Stan questions.

‘

**He then stands up to look down the hall, where a nurse is walking towards him.**

“Oh,” Stan says, still on edge.

**He buzzes open the gate blocking the doorway and makes his way to the entrance in front of the hallway.**

**As he looks down the hall, he gets a better look at the nurse and then sees blood flowing down from his neck and down his clothes.**

“Oh shit,” Stan and Richie shout.

**Security guard: Holy fuck.**

**As the choking guard falls to the ground, Henry Bowers is revealed behind him.**

**Henry: Boo!**

All of the losers look at the screen in shock.

Sure they thought something was gonna happen once he got the knife, but not this.

**As the security guard yelps and jumps back, Henry lets out a wheezing laugh.**

  
  


**Henry is now running down the stairs outside and towards an opening in the fence.**

**As he walks through the opening, we finally see where he’s heading.**

**The blue car that almost ran over Mike.**

Mike lets out a groan at the sight of the blue car.

**Henry: Fuck yeah!**

**As Henry gets into the passenger seat, we see that Patrick is driving the car.**

**Henry: Hey, Hockstetter.**

**Henry sits down while gripping tightly onto the pocket knife.**

**Henry: Let’s go! Whoooo!**

**Patrick fully steps onto the gas and they speed off.**

**We then switch to Ben driving up to the Inn and parking across the street from it, Richie parking behind him.**

**They all get out their seppearate cars and run up to the inn.**

“Ok so i just want to clarify some things,” Eddie says while looking at S.

“Whats up?” She says while looking over to him.

“So, we’re all back in Derry, Pennywise is after us again, Bev knows what happened to stan, and Henry Bowers just escaped from the insane asylum?” Eddie says.

“Yeah,” S says.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Eddie exclaims.


	7. Revelations, Drug Trips, Clubhouses and Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is from when they pull up to the Inn to Bev going back to her old house. I hope you enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason I wanted to wait and do a big chapter was because it's my birthday today! and idk i just wanted to almost like have a way of celebrating it with all the amazing people that read this! I really hope this was worth the wait, the chapter is almost 8,000 words.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously

“Ok so i just want to clarify some things,” Eddie says while looking at S.

“Whats up?” She says while looking over to him.

“So, we’re all back in Derry, Pennywise is after us again, Bev knows what happened to stan, and Henry Bowers just escaped from the insane asylum?” Eddie says.

“Yeah,” S says.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Eddie exclaims.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yeah, but that’s why i’m showing you this. To make sure that when this happens, what you see doesn’t become true,” She says genuinely.

Almost all of them look at each other, formulating a plan on how they would change their futures.

Bev more focused on how her friends would react to what was about to be revealed.

S looks at them as they all turn back to the screen.

“We good to keep moving?” She questions, getting nods back.

“Alrighty,” She says as the movie unpauses. 

**Bev walks in, quickly followed by Richie.**

**Richie: Let’s get our shit and get the fuck out of here.**

**He’s then followed by Eddie, Ben coming in last.**

**Eddie: Did you leave your stuff here?**

**Ben: No, my stuff’s in the car.**

The four on screen looked at their older selves remorsefully, knowing that they should stay and fight It. 

**Eddie and Richie make their way up the stairs as Ben looks around the lobby and sees Bev grabbing a drink from behind the dingy bar.**

**He makes his way over to her as she knocks back a shot.**

Bev pulls herself into a ball, hiding her head between her knees.

**Ben sits down on one of the stools as Bev puts the cork back in the bottle.**

Ben brings his arm around the ball that Bev has wound herself into, knowing that something was about to happen.

**Ben: Tell me.**

**Bev(whispering):Tell you what?**

**Ben: Whatever it is you’re afraid to tell me right now.**

**Bev stares at him for a second before she starts to make her way out from behind the bar, trying to get away from him.**

Ben looks down in worry to the girl under his arm.

“Bev you know you can tell me anything right,” Ben leans down and whispers into her ear.

“Not this,” She says so only Ben can hear, “Not yet.”

“Ok,” Ben says, rubbing his thumb in a circle on her shoulder.

**Ben: Bev. Bev.**

**Ben quickly stands up and blocks her.**

**Ben: Back at the jade when you were on the phone with Stanley’s…**

**She bumps into him and backs up, holding onto her wrist**

Looks of pity were thrown in her direction, but she could only feel the eyes on her since she was hiding her head in her knees.

**Bev: She told you that she found him in the bathtub, but Bev, I saw you. I heard it. You said it first.**

**As Ben stops talking Richie walks in with his duffle bag over his shoulder.**

**Richie: Whatever you guys are talking about, let’s make it happen faster all right? We gotta go.**

Glares were thrown at Richie as his olderself finished talking.

“You can’t blame me for this! I haven't done any of this yet!” He exclaimed, slouching back in his seat as he finishes talking.

“It’s probably just easier to look at you now and blame you than the older you onscreen,” Eddie says.

“Yeah, I know,” Richie sighs.

**Richie then walks closer to the stairs.**

**Richie: Eduardo! Andale! Let’s go!**

“Ooh I like that,” “That’s not my name and you know it,” Eddie and Richie say simultaneously, while Eddie playfully slaps Richies arm.

**As Richie makes his way back into the room, Ben keeps on talking to Bev.**

**Ben: There’s something you're not telling us. You knew how Stanley died. You knew.**

**Richie: Wait what!?**

**Bev: I can’t do this.**

**Bev then makes her way around Ben and walks past Richie.**

**Richie: She knew how Stanley was going to die, is that what she just said?**

**Bev walks over to the desk and bangs on the bell, Ben and Richie quickly following after her.**

“Bev,” Richie says trying to get her attention.

But she just stays curled up in a ball.

**Ben: You can’t just walk away from this.**

**Ben finally catching up to her as she keeps on hitting the bell.**

**Ben: How did you know where he killed himself? Bev.**

The group of six look over to her, hoping that she’ll say something.

But she just keeps herself in a tense ball.

**Bev stops ringing the bell and walks behind the desk, grabbing a key from the top shelf.**

**Ben: Talk to me. Just talk to me. Like we used to. Come on how did you know!?**

**Ben stands in front of her, blocking her path.**

**Richie, still standing in an entryway watching the two of them.**

**Bev stares at the ground for a second before looking up and staring at Ben.**

**Bev: Because i saw it. I’ve seen all of us die.**

Everyone of the losers whip around and look at Bev, who’s back is now shaking as she hugs her knees tighter.

“B-B-Bev you’ve s-s-seen us all die!?” Bill shouts, causing her to flinch and let out a whimper.

Bev slowly unfurls herself and looks at the boys around her.

As they get a better look at her tear stained face. They can tell that her older self wasn’t lying.

“I can’t do this,” Bev mumbles as she takes Ben's arms off of her shoulder and runs to the bathroom, locking herself in there.

They all then look at S who looks a little stunned at what just happened.

“Um. I’ll-uh get her out when we actually fully go into what she’s seen. Ok?” She questions the group of six in the theater.

The group look at each other, having a silent conversation before looking back at the girl and giving her reluctant nods.

“Ok, cool,” She says to herself before sitting back in her seat and unpausing the movie.

But even as she unpaused it, Ben still looked in that direction, worried about his girlfriend.

**As Richie and Ben stare at Bev a thumping noise comes from the stairs.**

**Eddie: Ok, I just got to grab my toiletry bag, and then we can go.**

Eddie sighs at his onscreen self.

**Eddie makes it down to the first flight of stairs and finally realizes that he’s walked in on the silent room.**

**Eddie: What’d I miss.**

**The group of three just staring back at him.**

  
  


**Mike gets out of his car and closes his door.**

Groans were heard throughout the room as the scene switched.

**As he walks around the back of his car, Bill pulls up next to him.**

**We then skip forward, the two of them now walking into the library.**

**Bill: The library?**

**Bill just hums out a yes as Bill gasps.**

**Bill: Wow! Didn’t this place used to be bigger?**

**They then walk, stopping in front of a display case with an axe in it.**

S snorts while looking at the axe, drawing confused looks from the people around her.

“You’ll see later,” She says to them.

**Bill walking up to get a better look as Mike walks away.**

**Eventually noticing that Mike wasn’t there anymore.**

**Bill: Yo! M-m-m-mike where are you going?**

**Bill then chases after him, going up the stairs, eventually making it up to Mike's apartment.**

**Bill looks around at the big room, focusing on the cluttered table.**

**Bill: Mike you live here?**

**Mike: Yeah. Make yourself at home.**

‘What happened to the farm?’ Leroy wonders as he watches Bill look around the room.

**As Bill looks at a picture of a wood carving, Mike walks away and opens the fridge.**

**Mike: You want some water?**

**Bill: Yeah, sure**

**Bill walks over to Mike and grabs the now 3/4ths full glass taking a sip.**

**As Bill puts the glass down he makes a funny face.**

“What’s wrong with the water?” Mike asks.

“You’ll see,” S says grimly.

**Mike: You are, memory’s the thing. It’s the key. It’s the key to everything.**

**Bill: If it really does want us b-b-b-b-back here don’t you think the smartest thing we can do is just get the hell out of Derry?**

‘Not me too,’ Bill thinks.

**Mike quickly makes his way over to where Bill’s standing.**

**Mike: No, no, no. It does want us back. Of course it does!**

“Why on earth would it want us back,” Richie says.

**Mike starts pacing and making wild hand gestures as he talks.**

**Mike: But it doesn’t know I know what I know.**

The five boys all look questioningly at Mike.

Mike just sends them right back, not knowing what his older self was talking about.

**Mike pounds on the table.**

**Bill: What do you know?**

**Mike: How To Kill The Shit Out Of it!**

Mike stares at his olderself with wide eyes.

‘He knew how to kill it?’ he wondered.

**Bill gives him an incredulous look as he keeps on talking.**

**Mike: I’ve read every book. I-I’ve talked to every person in this godforsaken town. Everybody that would talk to me anyway, and that’s that’s not a long list.**

The five boys all scowled at the screen, angry at how their friend was treated.

“Fuck Derry,” Richie said loud enough for everyone to hear.

His friends all nodding in agreement, some of them even turning in their seats and glaring at the rest of the town.

But Mike just stared at the screen as if nothing was new.

**Mike: But it wasn’t enough. I had to know how it all started. How, how It started.**

**As Mike is talking he scrambles through papers, eventually picking up an object that looks like a pyramid but with a hole at the top and carvings on the sides.**

“What is that?” Stan says while squinting at the screen.

**Mike walks over to Bill, showing him a specific side of the pyramid.**

**Mike: And it started here.**

**Bill: Whoa. What am I looking at Mike?**

**Mike: It’s an artifact. Early 18th century Shokopiwah.**

**Bill: Shoko…How'd you get it?**

**Mike: I found it in the… No, no, they gave it to me.**

**Mike then looks down and swallows.**

**Mike: I stole it.**

**Bill: You stole it? From Native Americans?**

“Mike!” Leroy roars.

Mike scoots farther down in his seat, trying, but ultimately failing to hide from his grandpa. 

**“** Sorry,” Mike calls out, not sure what else to say.

**As Bill talks his voice starts to slur a little.**

**Mike: Uh, It’s complicated.**

**Bill: Yeah it is.**

**Mike:They helped me on my journey.**

**Bill: So beautiful.**

**Mike: They showed me things. A vision**

**Bill: Ow.**

**As Bill looks down at the sun carving starts to move.**

**Bill scrunches his face and walks past Mike.**

“What’s wrong w-w-w-with me?” Bill questions as he looks at the screen, trying to figure out what’s wrong with his older self.

The rest of the boys lean in closer to the screen, trying to see what was wrong, not having any luck.

‘Was it something he ate at the restaurant,’ Bill wonders.

**Bill: Holy fuck.**

**Bill then runs his hands through his hair.**

**Bill: I feel kind of funky. Hot.**

**Bill keeps his face scrunched as he squeezes his hands, trying to ground himself.**

**Mike just looks down at the sculpture.**

**Bill: Am I sweating?**

**Mike then turns away from Bill as he walks up to him.**

**Mike:I need you to see what they showed me, Bill.**

“Mike,” Stan whispers quietly, immediately doubt fills his mind. ‘Mike wouldn’t do that,’ he thinks.

“What’d you say?” Richie says, turning to look at the dirty blonde haired boy next to him.

“Nothing,” Stan says with a small shake of his head.

**The view then focuses in on Bill, the background pulsing behind him.**

**We’re now looking through Bill's point of view, seeing a part of his drug trip.**

**He’s now looking at Mike, His neck getting longer.**

“What the fuck is happening!?” Richie shouts.

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out soon,” Eddie says offhandedly.

**Suddenly the background changes to the woods, still focusing on Mike.**

**Mike: They live outside of Derry. Beyond Its reach. They moved there many years ago.**

**We then look at two girls, one of them sitting on a truck bed, smoking a cigarette.**

**Both of them have pitch black eyes.**

Some screams were heard when they saw the color of the girl’s eyes.

But the boys just stayed unaffected.

**The background still pulsing back and forth.**

**Mike: Their holy man.**

**The view then switches to an older man with long grey hair, two other men behind him.**

**Mike: Their holy of holies.**

**We then see Mike looking at one of the girl going into a tent**

**Mike: He took me in.**

**Mike is now in the tent, staring at a pile of steaming rocks.**

“What are you doing Mike?” Ben asks, confused.

“How the hell should I know,” Mike whispers back, even more confused than the rest of them.

**The man from earlier chants something**

**The screen quickly changes between someone cutting up a root, smashing it, steeping it and then putting some in a cup and handing it to Mike.**

**Mike taking a sip**

**Mike: Fed me their scared Maturin**

“That's supposed to be a turtle,” S mutters to herself.

**A woman looks at him, as he sweats heavily.**

**Mike: I started to… To react.**

The doubt slowly creeps out of stan's mind, him becoming almost one hundred percent sure that Mike did actually drug Bill.

**Man: All living things must abide by the laws of the shape they inhabit.**

**The man shakes a homemade shaker.**

**Mike then lets out a scream, it being distorted by Bill's drug trip.**

**Mike is now outside, a comet falling down to earth.**

**Mike: While i sat there, looking out over the valley,**

**Mike then reaches out to the comet. A man behind him following his movements.**

Several people in the room tense as they see the man behind Mike.

**Mike: I saw It arrive.**

“Those were t-t-the deadlights,” Bill says, certain that he’s right.

**We then see Bill again.**

**Him reaching out like we just saw Mike doing.**

**Mike then turns around and faces Bill.**

**Mike: I knew that one day I would have to make you all see.**

Stan looks over to an unaware Mike, one hundred percent certain that he was right, just not sure how to say it.

**Bill just looks around with wide eyes, trying to decipher what he’s seeing.**

**Bill: Mike, did you put something in my drink?**

Stan, eventually deciding to just stay quiet as he realizes that it was about to be revealed anyway.

**Bill and Mike both look over to the glass of water that Bill was given**

**Mike: It’s uh... It’s a root.**

**Bill: You… You drug-drugged. You drugged me?**

**Mike: No, no, no, It’s a root with properties. It’s just a microdose of what the Shokopiwah**

**gave me.**

Everyone turns to look at the boy in shock, but he just looks back equally appalled.

“Guys,” Richie says, getting his friends attention.

“He hasn’t even met the people that gave him the drug. He hasn’t done this yet,” Richie shouts so everyone can hear him.

“Sorry Mike,” the boys all say to him.

“No hey, you don’t need to apologize, this is obviously my fault,” Mike says to his friends

“Mike this isn’t your fault, If anything it’s Its fault,” Eddie says.

“But-,” Mike starts to say.

“No Mike, E-E-Eddie’s right. Th-this is Its fault, not yours,” Bill says, cutting him off.

“Ok...Yeah,” Mike says to himself as they all turn back to the screen.

**Bill: Why would you do that?**

**Mike then picks up the pyramid.**

**Mike: to open my eyes.**

**A sweaty Bill shakes his head.**

**Bill: I don’t feel real good.**

**Mike: I need you to look, and you’ll see.**

“This probably isn’t gonna end well,” Stan mutters.

**Mike then puts the pyramid in front of Bill.**

**Bill: I don’t, I don’t feel good**

**The pyramid starts to glow as Bill starts to focus on it**

**Mike: Open your eyes.**

**The view then zooms in on Bill's face.**

“You look so gone,” Richie says with a light laugh to Bill.

**In quick succession the deadlights fall down to earth and fall down a tunnel with several teeth on the sides.**

“That looks like Its mouth,” Ben comments offhandedly.

**Mike: They showed me the past.**

**The deadlights eventually fall into the dirt, causing it to make the first into spikes.**

**Bill then lets out a scream and falls back onto the floor.**

“Where is that?” Stan asks S.

“You’ll see later,” She answers.

“You always say that,” Richie whines.

“Well i don’t wanna spoil it,” She says.

**Mike is still showing him the pyramid.**

**The deadlights then float up and hit onto a different part of the sculpture.**

**Mike: SHOWED ME THE WAY IT APPEARED TO THEM.**

**A bird then flies off of the sculpture and at Bill, causing him to swat his face.**

**The bird then flies towards a claymation sort of man.**

**The bird, stopping next to the claymation man, waiting a second before biting it’s head off.**

Multiple people scream and jump at the suddenness.

**Bill screams and covers his face, bringing his hands up to his hair.**

**The bird then transforms into something bigger.**

**Bill then whines, trying to get away, but he can’t.**

**Mike: They showed me their pain.**

**The bird has fully transformed into something that mostly resembles pennywise.**

“Is this really how It started?” Mike questions, only getting a shrug back from S.

**Both Bill and the Pennywise look alike scream.**

**Mike is now showing a new side of the artifact.**

**A carving of a group of people holding hands as the deadlights fall down.**

**Mike: They showed me how to stop it!**

**A group of claymation people are now shown in a circle, chanting as the deadlights fall into the sculpture.**

**They then put a lid on top of it.**

**Suddenly Bill is pulled out of the vision, where we can now see him with a bloody lip and him leaning against a big stack of books, breathing heavily.**

“Jesus,” Stan mutters as he looks at Bill.

**Mike standing over him, holding the artifact in his face.**

**Mike: it’s over.**

**Mike then kneels by Bill's side.**

**Mike: It’s over. You’re ok. You’re ok.**

**Bill is now looking around the room, trying to calm himself down.**

**Mike: Did you see it? The ritual?**

“We’re really gonna be doing a ritual?” Eddie says skeptically.

“You’ll see,” S says, sending a smirk in Richie’s direction.

**Bill then looks over to Mike.**

**Bill: The ritual of Chud?**

**Mike: Yeah I knew you…**

**Mike starts to point at Bill.**

**Mike: I knew you would see it.**

**Bill then grabs onto the neckline of Mike's shirt and leans in closer.**

**Bill: I saw the whole fucking thing, Mike.**

**Mike leans in a tiny bit closer to Bill.**

“You guys look like you’re about to kiss,” Eddie says quietly

After hearing what Eddie said, Bill looks down as Mike shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

**Bill: that’s how we kill it.**

**Bill then leans back, lightly falling onto the big stack of books.**

**Bill: How are we going to do it? Everybody already s-s-said no.**

**Mike: But with you. They’ll listen. This won’t work without all of us.**

A look of guilt falls onto the rest of their faces.

“Sorry Mike,” Eddie says before 

**The view then zooms out, eventually going back to the hotel bar where Eddie is pacing.**

**Eddie: Ok. SO! What do you mean that you’ve seen us all die?**

They all turn to the locked bathroom door, realizing that they almost all of them, except for Ben, forgot that she was still hiding in there.

**Richie: Yeah, ‘cause i gotta be honest. That’s a fucked up thing to just drop on somebody.**

**Bev, who’s sitting on the arms of one of the chairs, wipes a tear that’s falling down her cheek.**

**Bev: Every night since Derry.**

**Bev stops talking and takes a few deep breaths.**

**Bev: I've been having these nightmares.**

**Eddie starts to walk around again.**

**Bev: People in pain. People dying. People…**

“Does bev get those now?” Stan asked Ben.

“I don’t know,” He responds, shrugging.

“If she does, she hasn’t mentioned them,” Ben says getting anxious.

**Bev stops and takes a breath, trying not to throw up.**

**Ben sits down at one of the stools as Eddie stops and starts talking to Bev.**

**Eddie: So you have nightmares. I have nightmares. People, they have nightmares. But that doesn’t mean that your visions are true.**

“Fucking hell,” Eddie says, annoyed by his older self.

**Bev then stares in Richie’s direction as she starts to speak again.**

**Bev: i've watched every single one of us…**

“It wasn’t just Stan,” Richie whispers, vocalizing what everyone was thinking.

**Bill: You’ve seen every single one of us what?**

**Bill and Mike now come into the bar, Bill's lip no longer bloody.**

**He then goes closer to Bev as she looks down, kneeling next to her.**

**Bev: At the place that Stanley wound up. That’s how we end.**

**Bev and Bill look at each other, having a silent conversation as Richie speaks up.**

Bev then decides to come out of the bathroom, walking back to her seat next to Ben and Bill. giving her friends a sad smile as she sits down.

Once she is sitting down, leaning her head resting against Ben, he starts talking to her.

“Bev, why didn’t you tell us,” He says, worry seeping into his voice.

“Because…Because I wasn’t even sure if it was real and I didn’t want to worry you guys if it wasn’t. I guess they were real,” She says,shrugging as she finishes talking.

“Why was Bev the only one seeing this though,” Richie says, but before she can answer as to why she thinks so, Richie’s older self asks a very similar question.

**Richie: Ok, how come the rest of us aren't seeing this shit?I mean w-what makes her so different?**

**Mike: The Deadlights.**

“Oh,” Richie says, feeling like an idiot for not making the connection sooner.

**Bill then stands up and moves so everyone is now looking at him.**

**Bill: The Deadlights.**

**Bill then stares off into space, seeing his younger self find bev floating in the deadlights.**

**It then flashes to the older Bev, then back to Pennywise's mouth and when she first got trapped in the lights.**

Bev sighs at seeing herself floating.

**Bill: She was the only one of us that got caught in the deadlights that day.**

**Mike then walks closer to the bar.**

**Mike: We were all touched by It. Changed. Deep down like an infection. Or a virus... A virus.**

**Mike then walks closer to Eddie.**

**Mike: You understand.**

**Eddie lightly pushes Mike while walking away from him, as Bev lights a cigarette.**

**Mike: Slowly growing. That virus, it’s been growing for 27 years. This whole time, metastasizing.**

“I mean it does make sense, but we can’t even get rid of it til then,” Stan says, pointing at the screen.

**As Bev takes a drag from her cigarette, a tear falls down her cheek.**

**Mike: It just got to Stan first because…**

**Richie: He was the weakest**

“Richie,” Everyone except Stan exclaims, but Richie is just staring at himself on the screen.

Horrified that he would even say that.

Richie then slowly turns his head towards Stan next to them, his stunned eyes amplified by his glasses.

“Stan i-i-i’m so sorry i-,”Richie says struggling to say anything.

But before he can say anything else, Stan interrupts him, putting a hand on his arm.

“Richie, you don’t have to apologize,” Stan says.

“But I just…” Richie says.

“Yeah you did. But a lot has probably happened between now and then. I might be then, but I know that now you would never say that, and I know that you're probably right about my older self, but that's about him, not me,” Stan says

“I-i’m still sorry,” Richie repeats.

“I know. But you don’t have to be,” Stan retorts, giving his arm a squeeze before removing it and bringing it back to his own lap.

**All of them look up at Richie, who’s standing away from them in shock.**

**Bill: Jesus Christ, Rich.**

**RIchie: Just saying what everyone else is thinking man.**

**Mike then walks closer to Richie, as Eddie paces back and forth.**

**Bill: I mean Rich come on.**

“Sor-,” Richie starts, only to be interrupted.

“Nope,” Stan and Eddie say at the same time, Richie and Stan giving him a weird look.

“He’s right Chee, listen to him,” Eddie continues once he sees the looks the two gave him.

**Richie then makes his way behind the bar, as Bill takes a sip of his water and Bev takes another drag.**

**Mike: What beverly sees, will come to pass. It’s what'll happen to all of us eventually, unless we stop It.**

**Richie leans on the Bar as Eddie speaks still pacing around the room.**

**Eddie: How the hell are we supposed to do that?**

**Mike: The Ritual of Chud.**

**Everyone gives Mike a dumbfounded look except for Bill.**

**Mike: The Shokopiwah. The first ones who fought It, they have a saying. “All living things must abide by the laws of the shape they inhabit.”**

**Richie: A tribal ritual!? Are you fucking kidding me man!? All right there's gotta be another way. Ok? THis thing comes back, what, every 27 years? Let’s just kick the can down the road and do it then.**

**Eddie then stops pacing again, making big hand gestures as he talks.**

**Eddie: Wait, we'll be 70 years old, asshole.**

“Would we even be able to fight It then?” Eddie wonders.

**Bev: It doesn’t work that way.**

**As Bev speaks Bill makes his way over to her and sits down next to her, rubbing her shoulder as she talks.**

**Bev: None of us make it another 20 years, and. And the way it happens…**

“Bev,” Ben says as she moves closer to him.

“Nope,” She declares.

“I know what you’re going to say and I don’t want to hear it,” She states firmly.

**Richie takes a shot as Bev takes another drag, Bill still comforting her.**

**Ben: So, if we don’t beat it this cycle, then…**

**Bill: We die.**

**Eddie: horribly.**

**Richie: yeah, I don’t need the “horribly” part.**

**Eddie: I didn’t say it. She said it. Not me.**

**Bill: All right guys. I’ve seen w-w-w-what he’s talking about, and it’s all true. It’s the only way. If we want this ritual to work.**

**Mike: We have to Remember.**

**Richie: Remember what?**

“Probably the summer we defeated It,” Mike says.

  
  


**The scene then switches to a Missing child's poster floating in the air as the group of six make their way through town.**

**Mike(Voice Over): It’s better if i show you. We don’t have much time. His cycle will end soon.**

**As they walk past an alleyway, the view focuses in on a newspaper distributor. The main story about how Body parts were found.**

**Mike(Voice Over): And once it does…**

**Eddie (Voice over): We’re fucked.**

“Well that’s fun,” Richie states sarcastically.

**As the sun is rising they walk by a passing train, going under the tracks.**

**They then pass the sewer opening where they first officially met Ben.**

**Eventually the group of six makes it to a clearing in the woods.**

“So they’re going to the clubhouse?” Bev questions.

“Looks l-l-l-like it,” Bill answers.

**Bev: The Barrens.**

**Ben: This is where we came. After the rock fight.**

**Richie: the club house.**

**Bev points to Ben as the rest start to walk around, trying to find it.**

**Bev: You built that for us.**

“As the group of seven send smiles to each other, everyone else in the theater just looks confused as to what could possibly be in the woods.

**Richie: Yeah yeah, the hatch has got to be around here someplace.**

**Eddie: You did! I do remember that!**

**As Bev walks around more, she trips on a hidden root.**

**Bill catching her.**

**Bev: Oh!**

**Bill: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You ok?**

**Bev, after a second of staring at Bill’s face, nods.**

**As they talk and laugh some more, Ben looks on longingly before walking off.**

**Bill: What?**

**Bev: Nothing, It’s just. You haven't changed. It’s a good thing.**

‘Is it?’ Bill wonders, not sure what that means.

**They both laugh, Bev more so than Bill, before she walks off.**

**Ben: You Know what?**

**Ben is now walking in a different direction then the others, tapping his foot to see if he can hear the hatch.**

**Ben: I actually think the door was more like.**

**Ben then stops on one spot tapping his foot.**

**Ben: Around…**

**Before Ben can say anything else, he falls straight down into the club house.**

“Ben!” and “Shit,” were shouted around the theater.

**The rest of them just stare at the hole that he created while falling through.**

**Ben then lifts his head, still laying on the floor, looking around at the dusty room.**

**Ben: Found it! I’m Ok! Come down!**

**Ben then turns over, seeing the first pair of feet start to climb down the ladder**

**_But as the first pair of feet come down, it’s a thirteen year old Bev._ **

“Oh god. What h-h-h-happened to Bev,” Bill says worriedly.

“It’s probably a flashback,” Stan says through light laughs.

“Oh,” Bill mutters, a light blush on his face.

**_As she gets off the ladder she looks around, eventually landing on a thirteen year old Ben ducking under one of the support beams._ **

**_Richie climbing down after her, Bill after him._ **

**_Richie: What the dick is this? How’d you build it?_ **

“Yeah sweetie,” Arlene says slightly worried about where her son got all the materials to make this.

“how did you build it?” she questions, giving her son a pointed look.

“Um, well… it was already dug out so I just fixed it up,” Ben says nervously under her gaze.

“Ok,” She says to him.

**_Richie then starts to roam around as Eddie comes down the ladder next._ **

**_Bill: When did you build it?_ **

**_Ben: Here and there I guess. It was already dug out from something, so I just had to reinforce the walls._ **

“Oh,” Arlene says amused.

**_Stan makes it down the ladder as Ben talks._ **

**_Ben: And get some wood for the roof door, and that’s pretty much it._ **

**_Mike jumps down the opening, barey using the ladder._ **

**_Ben: Pretty good for my first time huh?_ **

**_Ben then puts his hand against one of the support beams causing a sheet of metal to fall directly by Bev._ **

**_Stan yelps as they all turn towards it._ **

Now though, Stan laughs at his younger self, Richie laughing along with him.

**_Richie: Now, that’s a cool feature. What happens when you put your hand on the other pillar professor?_ **

**_Eddie: Ok, you see this is exactly why there are safety codes, why we have permits._ **

“Eds,” Richie says gingerly, pulling the boy closer to himself.

Eddie just sends a playful glare back, still snuggling into his side.

**_Eddie quickly moves from where he was to infront of Ben, hitting his hands together as he talks._ **

**_Eddie: This place is a death trap. You understand that?_ **

“I mean we aren’t dead yet Eds,” Bev says flippantly.

**_Ben: Well it’s a work in progress. Ok, Eddie?_ **

**_Eddie: Just so you know, I get hurt you are liable._ **

**_Eddie then turns, seeing an old dusty flashlight hung up on a chain._ **

**_Eddie: And, Also what is this? The switch of an iron maiden?_ **

**_Ben: That’s, that’s a flashlight._ **

**_Eddie then keeps on walking._ **

**_Eddie: What is that a horse hitch? When do you have horses down here?_ **

“It’s like you’re on crack Eds,” Stan says.

“Was I really that hyper?” Eddie asks.

“You still are sometimes,” Richie says fondly, but Eddie doesn’t perceive it that way.

“Oh,” He says while looking down.

“Hey,” Richie says, realizing that Eddie took it the wrong way.

“We all love that about you, it isn’t a bad thing Eds,”Richie tells him while cupping his chin and lifting his head up.

“Really?” Eddie questions, still unsure.

“Yes,” Richie replies, lightly rubbing Eddie's cheek with his thumb.

**_Eddie then bends down and picks up a paddle ball._ **

**_Eddie: Oh this is cool._ **

Ben sighs at the sight of the paddleball, even if it was almost 3 years later.

**_Ben: That was like, three dollars, so be careful with that please._ **

**_Eddie then starts to play with it, the ball going directly towards Stan._ **

**_Eddie: I have one of these. Hey Stan, you see this?_ **

**_Stan: yeah ok, can you maybe not?_ **

**_Eddie: Maybe not what?_ **

Stan sighs and moves closer to Bill, leaning his head onto the smaller boy's shoulder.

**_Richie, Bill and Bev all stand to the side watching this play out._ **

**_Eddie: Yeah, yeah, hold on. Maybe not what? Be awesome and have fun and celebrate the magic of the paddle-ball!?_ **

**_As he keeps on playing with it, the ball keeps on getting closer to Stan, causing him to flinch back._ **

**_Eddie then loses his grip on it and it flies towards Stan, hitting him and then the ground where it breaks._ **

**_Eddie: Wow._ **

**_Ben just sighs as Eddie and Stan look at each other._ **

“Sorry Ben,” Eddie says

**_Eddie: Oh good going fucknut. You broke his thing._ **

**_The ball then rolls into a crack._ **

**_Stan: I broke it?_ **

**_Eddie: Yeah, you broke it with your face._ **

**_Stan: what?_ **

**_Eddie: i’m not putting my fucking hand down there._ **

**As we go out of the flashback, an older Eddie reaching down and picking up the ball.**

Laughter was floating around the room at the irony.

**He then looks at the ball, blowing off some of the dust that it’s collected as the others look at him.**

**Eddie: Oh, man that’s so cool.**

**Ben smiles at his friends as they explore their old hangout.**

**Bill: Oh my god.**

**Each of them go and explore different places in the club house, Bev going to look at the old music posters, Ben looking at the ruined comic books.**

“Damn,” Richie says while letting out a whistle, looking at the state of the clubhouse.

**Eddie: How do we all not remember that this was here?**

**As they all look around a sound comes from a darker part of the underground room.**

**“Pennywise”: Hey, Losers.**

“Seriously?” Bill shouts, as the rest of the losers just sigh.

**All of them look directly at the darkened spot of the club house.**

**“Pennywise”: Time to float.**

“Wait,” Bev says.

“I don’t think that’s actually him,” She continues,

“Then who?” Mike asks.

“...I don’t know,” She declares.

**Mike grabs a baseball bat, all of them preparing for a fight.**

**But as they all start to move backwards Richie pops out laughing.**

Jesus c-c-c-christ Rich,” Bill says as Richie tries to hide his laughter from the rest of them.

**Bill bonks his head on the roof as they all start to relax at seeing that it is Richie.**

**Bill: Ahh! Fuck Richie**

**Eddie: Dude!**

**Richie: Remember when he used to say that shit? And he’d do that little dance.**

**Richie then sings out some clown music as he swings his arms back and forth.**

**But all they do is just stare at him.**

**Richie: Am i the only one who remembers this shit?**

“Probably not, but you know it isn’t that funny,” Eddie whispers into Richies ear.

Richie just nods, agreeing with him.

**Eddie: Are you gonna be like this the entire time we’re home?**

“Probably,” Richie says.

**Richie: All right. Just trying to add some levity to this shit. I’ll go fuck myself.**

**Richie walks off whistling, As Bill approaches Bev, who’s looking through different comic books.**

**Eddie: It smells so fucking terrible down here.**

**Bill then picks up an old coffee can, on the front written in red is ‘for the use of Losers only -Stan’.**

Stan smiles fondly at the old can, remembering when he first brought it down to the clubhouse.

**Bill: Hey, you guys?**

**Ben looks up from the ruined cassette tape that he’s holding, to look at Bill.**

**Bill: This s-s-says S-S-Stan. “For the use of Losers only.”**

**Eddie: Bill**

**Bill then opens the old container and reaches in, but as he’s about to pull something out we go back into another flashback.**

As the rest of the theater tenses, the losers just smile, knowing what was about to be pulled out.

**_Stan pulls out a showercap from a newer looking coffee can, A showercap on his own head already._ **

“Stan, why are you wearing that,” Donald asks his son.

“You’ll see soon dad,” Stan says.

**_Richie, who’s in a hammock, then grabs the showercap from his hands._ **

**_Richie: The fuck is this?_ **

**_Stan: So you don’t get spiders stuck in your hair when you’re down here._ **

“Hm,” Donald hums in acceptance.

**_Richie: Stanley we’re not afraid of fucking spiders._ **

**_Stan then walks away, showing the rest of the losers all putting on showercaps._ **

**_Richie: I stand corrected._ **

**_Eddie quickly pulls his off._ **

Richie snorts, this causes Eddie to smack him in the shoulder.

“Ouch spagheddie,” Richie says rubbing his shoulder.

“Sorry Rich, but you had it coming,” Eddie says with a smile on his face.

“Yeah true,” Richie says shrugging.

**_Bev: That’s a first._ **

**_Richie then turns back to his comic book._ **

**_Richie: Touche_ **

**_Eddie then walks up to Richie as everyone gets back to what they were doing before._ **

**_Eddie: Hey, Rich, your ten minutes are up._ **

**_Richie then looks up at Eddie, who’s now standing above him._ **

Eddie sends a smirk at Richie, knowing what was about to happen.

Richie just smiles goofily back at him.

**_Richie: What are you talking about?_ **

**_Eddie: The hammock. Ten minutes each was the rule._ **

**_Richie: I don’t see any sign._ **

**_Eddie: Are you being this way right now? Really no, no, no._ **

**_The rest of the losers get comfortable as they watch the two of them fight._ **

The five all send knowing looks to each other, knowing that it hasn’t gotten better.

Even if they were dating now.

**_Eddie: Why would there be a sign if it was a verbal agreement? And I remember you agreeing on the fucking rule!_ **

**_Richie: I don’t remember…_ **

Eddie scoots closer to his boyfriend, Richie putting his arm over the shorter boys shoulder.

**_Eddie eventually gets fed up and makes his way into the hammock._ **

**_Richie: I can see your vagina!_ **

Eddie sighs.

**_Eddie: Ten minutes each!_ **

**_Stan looks over to them and rolls his eyes._ **

“Staniel,” Richie says, faking shock by putting a hand on his heart.

“Do you hate us?” Richie says in his british accent.

“Right now, yes,” Stan says.

After a few seconds they both crack and burst into laughter.

**_Richie: Go back in your dumb little corner!_ **

**_Ben grabs a nail from a mason jar and starts hammering it into the roof, ignoring his other friends._ **

**_Richie: I fucked your mom!_ **

**_Eddie: No you didn’t! Take that back!_ **

“Yes I did,” He whispers into Eddie's ear.

“Oh, fuck off,” Eddie says, putting his hand on Richies face and pushing it away from his ear.

**_Their bickering trails out as Bev approaches Ben and starts talking to him._ **

**_Bev: You’re awfully good at this new kid._ **

**_Ben: You really think so?_ **

**_Ben puts down the hammer he was using._ **

**_Ben: There’s actually a summer program in Bar Harbor. Teaches you like, everything about architecture. I was thinking about applying._ **

A nostalgic smile grows on Ben's face at the mention of the camp.

**_Richie: I’ll do that. I’ll do anything to get the hell out of Derry._ **

**_As Richie interrupts Ben and Bev’s conversation, Eddie is kicking and trying to take off Richies glasses with his socked foot._ **

**_Richie getting fed up and knocking it to the side._ **

As Eddie smiles, Richie sighs and brings him closer to his side.

**_Mike: Man, when I graduate, I’m going to Florida._ **

Mike looks at the screen sadly, knowing now that that wasn’t what was gonna happen.

**_Ben: What’s in Florida mike?_ **

**_Mike: I don't know. You know, I guess it’s just a place I always wanted to go._ **

**_Richie: Stan you should go with Mike to Florida. You already act 80. You’d clean up with all the grandmas._ **

**_Everyone laughs, except Stan, who’s staring off into space._ **

**_Knocking himself out of it as he starts to talk._ **

**_Stan: Do you guys think we’ll still be friends? When we’re older?_ **

They all look at the screen mournfully, knowing that they wouldn’t be, even if it wasn’t their fault.

“We’re gonna change it,” Stan says.

So certain that no one can say anything else except agree with him.

**_Richie: What? Why wouldn’t we be?_ **

“Because of it,” Bev mutters under her breath.

**_Stan: Do any of your parents still hangout with their friends from middle school?_ **

**_As Stan was talking, Bill sits down next to him._ **

**_Eddie then kicks off Richies glasses, causing Richie to sigh, Eddie only kicks the side of his face._ **

Richie sighs before looking around and making sure that no one was looking at the two.

Once he’s sure he kisses Eddie's forehead, causing Eddie to look up at him and with a gleaming smile.

**_Stan: I mean things might be different then. We all might be different._ **

**_Bill: We’ll always still be friends. I don’t, I don’t think that just, you know, g-g-goes away because we get older._ **

“It does if a psycho clown is involved,” Stan mutters under his breath.

**_Bev: Yeah, Stan. Come on. You don’t have to be so…_ **

**_As we go out of the flash back,_ ** **an older Bev finishes the sentence.**

**Bev: Sad.**

**Bill now has Stan's old showercap over his knee, playing with it to keep him busy.**

Stan reaches down and grabs Bill's hand, noticing the gloomy look on his face.

**Ben: He was old before his time.**

**Eddie: Yeah. I wonder what he was like all grown up.**

**Richie: Probably what he was like as a kid. The best.**

Stan looks over to him, a smug look on his face, Richie looks down.

A blush painting his cheeks.

**Bill then takes the shower cap off of his knee, tossing it to Richie.**

**Bill: Here.**

**Richie smiles for a second before turning to Mike.**

**Richie: All right, Mike. What are we doing here?**

**Mike stands up from where he was crouching.**

**Mike: The ritual. To perform it. It requires a sacrifice.**

**Richie: Sacrifice? I nominate Eddie.**

“Hey!” Eddie shouts

**Eddie: Wait what?**

**Richie: Because you’re little. You’ll fit on a barbeque.**

**Eddie: I’m 5’9”. It’s like average height in most of the world.**

Eddie sends Richie a pointed look, knowing that his boyfriend was trying not to break down in laughter.

**Bill: it’s not that kind of sac-sacrifice guys.**

**Eddie moves and sits down next to Bill:**

**Bill: Mike?**

**Mike: The past is buried. But you’re gonna have to dig it up. Piece by piece. And these pieces, these artifacts that’s why we’re here. They are what you’ll sacrifice. And since Stan isn’t here to find his… I figured we should all be here together to find his artifact.**

**Eddie then puts on one of the old shower caps.**

**Eddie: I think Bill just did that.**

“Looks like it,” Stan says

**Mike is now helping Ben out of the clubhouse, the rest of them off to the side, Richie scratching his head.**

**Eddie: Ok, Mike, so where do we find our tokens?**

**Richie: Yeah, I gotta be honest man. All due respect. This is fucking stupid, all right? Why do we need tokens? All right? We already remember everything. Saving Bev, defeating It… I mean, we’re caught up!**

“Do we not remember when Bill, you know… punched me?” Richie questions.

“I guess not,” Mike says.

**Mike: It’s not everything. We fought. But what happened after that? Before the house on Neibolt. Think.**

**They all look at each other trying to remember**

**Bill: We ca-can’t remember, can we?**

**Mike: See there's more to our story. What happened that summer. And those blank spaces, like pages torn out of a book. That’s what you need to find. We need to split up. You each need to find your artifact. Alone. That’s important. When you do.**

“Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. Splitting up is always a bad idea,” Maggie squacks.

.

**Eddie looks over to Richie as he shakes his head in disagreement.**

**Mike: Meet me at the library tonight.**

**As most of them nod in agreement, Eddie speaks up.**

**Eddie: Yeah, I gotta say, statistically speaking you look at survivor scenarios, we’re gonna do much better as a group.**

**Richie: Yeah, splitting up would be dumb man. Ok, we gotta go together. All right? We were together that summer right?**

“Oh,” Ben mutters.

**As mike is about to contradict him, Bill speaks up,**

**Bill: No. Not that who-whole summer**

**_Bill: Take it back._ **

**_Bill punches Richie._ **

**_Richie: You’re just a bunch of losers. Fuck off!_ **

Both Bill and Richie flinch at the scene.

“Do we r-r-really need to see this ag-g-gain?” Bill asks S.

“It’s almost over,” She says sympathetically.

**_Bill tries to make his way to Richie again._ **

**_Richie: Fucking…_ **

**_Bev: STOP! We were all together when we hurt it. That’s why we’re still alive._ **

**_Richie: Yeah? Well I plan to keep it that way._ **

**_The rest of the losers walk away, leaving only Bill and Bev._ **

**_Bill is now walking Bev home._ **

As Bill looks at the screen, his brow furrows.

We’re seeing more of what happened?” He questions S.

“Uh… yeah,” She says.

**_Bev: I bet by tomorrow we’ll all be back together._ **

**_Bill: I-I-I don’t think so._ **

**_Bev: Well if we’re gonna stop It we better be._ **

**_Bill: M-m-m-maybe Richie was right. Maybe we shouldn’t do anything about It, or maybe_ **

**_we can’t_ **

“I wasn’t,” Richie says to Bill.

“I wasn’t right about that. Obviously I'm right about other things, but not this,” Richie says.

**_They’ve now stopped around the back of Bev's apartment building._ **

**_Bev: Ok, don’t let them get to you._ **

**_Bill: it’s a little late for that._ **

**_As they stop talking, Bev sighs as Bill looks around._ **

**_Bill: you should go. B-b-b-before your dad sees._ **

Bev sighs at the mention of her dad.

**_As Bev walks farther behind the building, Bill gets on his bike and rides away._ **

**An older Bev is now behind the old building.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://sg215.tumblr.com/)
> 
> feel free to come say hi! I don't use it often but i will respond

**Author's Note:**

> Same seating arrangements as last time.


End file.
